Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek26/NOWE ŻYCIE NA BERK
Siemanko to znowu ja!tym razem będzie inaczej niż na moim pierwszym blogu,choć jedna postać zostanie,niewliczając z berk co nie?No właśnie od kilku dni nachodzi mnie kolejny sen i chce go napisać.Ale najpierw naprawie swój błąd co nie zrobiłam w tamtym opku ale zrobie też,OPISZE POSTACIEE......!!-dobra teraz troszeczkę informacji Jest Nika wiem lubie te imię....ok a teraz wygląd Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' niebieskiethumb|342px Włosy brązowe z jedną blond pasemką 'Ogólny wygląd ' chuda ale niezbyt taka normalna,ma od urodzenia znanie na ramieniu w kształcie nocnej furi 'Co lubi? ' JWS 1/2/3,rysowanie,śpiewanie,tańczenie,organizowanie 'charakter ' wesoła,pomocna,przyjacielska,mądra,twarda,uparta i inne dobre rzeczy 'Co umie? ' wszystkie lekarskie sposoby,architekturować,robić filmy anonimowane i inne rzeczy Jak traktowana przez przyjaciół? pomiatana,niepotrzebna i wyśmiewana 'Justyna ' 'Lat ' 20 'Oczy ' brązowe 'Włosy ' blond 'Ogólny wygląd ' chuda jak patyk, 'Co lubi? ' wyśmiewać nike i być z kumpelami,wywyższać się 'charakter ' wredna,dokuczliwa,delikatna i inne dziewczęce sprawy 'Co umie? ' śpiewać,psuć wszystko,rozkochiwać w sobie chłopaków i wolnych i zajętych 'Jak traktowana ' jest szefową gangu przeciwko Nice '''Natalia Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' zielone '''Włosy czarne Ogólny wygląd ' taka grubsza od niki,ma pryszcze '''Co lubi? ' to samo co justyna '''charakter delikatna,kłamliwa,tchórzliwa Co umie? ''' dokuczać i popychać '''Jak traktowana jest w gangu justyny..to jak jest traktowana?lepiej niż nika Ewa i Asia Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' brązowe 'Włosy ' blond z czerwoną pasemką a asia z zieloną 'Ogólny wygląd ' chude, 'Co lubi? ' to samo co dziewczyny czyli justyna i natalia 'charakter ' głupie,wredne,dokuczliwe i mądre czasami 'Co umie? ' demolki '''Jak traktowana tak jak każda w gangu Justyny Arianda Lat ' 20 '''Oczy ' niebieskie 'Włosy ' czarne '''Ogólny wygląd chuda,ładna nawet Co lubi? dokuczać nice i obgadywać charakter ''' wredna,tchórzliwa '''Co umie? demolka Jak traktowana tak jak w gangu Uwaga:Nie chce nikogo urazić!!To jest wszystko wymyślone!!' ''-współczesność później Berk' '-wszystkie postacie tak samo jak w JWS 2'' '-będzie troche nawiązywać do fabuły mojego pierwszego bloga ale tylko trochę!!' '''No to jak coś ominełam to jeszcze powiem.Jak umiecie to powiedzcie o tym blogu znajomym i wszystkim ja to sammo robie :-) tylko nikomu nie mówie... 'Moje życie tu i przedtem' Dzisiaj wstałam rano tak jak zawsze,rodzina mnie opuśćiła w wieku 10 lat.Zostałam z moją ciotką sama.Była fajna,zawsze pomagała w zadaniu nigdy na mnie nie uniosła ręki.Aż w moje 19 urodziny zmarła.Przeżywałam to,wszyscy kuzyni przyjechali a nawet inni ciocie i wujkowie.Pomagali mi nie to co rodzina.A no i gdzie moja kultura...nazywam się nika i mam 20 lat,wiem mam imię po dzielnej wojowniczce tak babcia mi mówiła.W zawodówce jestem traktowana jak....niepotrzebna dziewczyna,mimo iż jestem ładna to nie chce się tym chwalić i wogule się tym nie chwale.Poprostu jak bym się tym chwaliła byłabym jak dziewczyny z mojej klasy.One mnie nie lubią,dowiedziały się że lubię JWS1/2/3 i koniec wszystkim poopowiadały.Najbardziej lubię szczerbatka nocną furię.Dziwne bo od urodzenia miałam takie w kształcie nocnej furi znanie ale skąd to nie wiem.Dzisiaj piątek,wreszcie weekend i...musze coś kupić na wiosnę!A no i pracuję jako wfuefistka i informatyczka czasami buduję także dla burmistrza budynki,nie powiem dużo zarabiam przy tym.Ale sama się ucze jeszcze zagadek mojego zawodu.Dobra 8 rano czas lecieć do szkoły.Ok pierwsza muzyka,po 45 minutach dostałam dwie 5,póżniej religia,informatyka,polski,wf,historia i inne.Nie obeszło się także bez dokuczania,ale wreszcie koniec męczeństwa,o nie...podeszła do mnie Smoła czyli nauczycielka od polskiego. -Nika!!czemu nie chcesz śpiewać w "Extremalniej"?-Sm. -po pierwsze to nie chce a po drugie to zamiast piosenek na impreze robimy religijne a mało extremalnych lub spokojnych no i po trzecie nikt mi nie zakaże!!-nika Walneła mnie w nos i policzek!!A wszystko przy nauczycielach!!Z nosa cieknie krew,policzek boli jak nie wiem co a nauczyciele zaprowadzili smołe do dyrektora,szczęśćie że są kamery w tej szkole.Poszłam obmyć krew i poszłam do domu.Od kilku dni czuje że postacie z JWS2 mnie śledzą.Ale to takie przeczucia.Poszłąm do domu,zrobiłam zadanie i ulepszałam swój komputer. -''dzieńdobry niko jak dzisiaj minął dzień?''-komputer -no nie obeszło się bez gadek dziewczyn i...-nika -''i...?''-komputer -i dostania w policzek i w nos od smoły przy wszystkich nauczycielach-nika -''nic ci nie jest?''-komputer -nie,tylko nos boli to samo policzek,przez te paznokcie od smoły mam ranę.-nika -''dobrze może zakończymy ten temat,co dzisiaj robimy?''-komputer -ulepszamy filmy bo co?mamy wszystko to co miał iron men w garażu oprócz tego serca,nie chciałam bym go mieć...-nika -''ani ja...''-komputer -to co cie trzyma przy życiu też cię zabija,WTF-nika Ulepszaliśmy już wszystko nawet telewizor plazmatyczny,zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi,otworzyłam a tu kto?dziewczyny -o cześć przyszliśmy na zwiady-justyna Weszły bezszczelnie do domu,poczułam bardziej pracowite brzęczenie komputera,wiedziałam że się boi.Nie moge zaprowadić ich do mojego pokoju.Weszłam do łazienki.Jest tam awaryjne zamknięcie pokoi moich i jeszcze pasek żeby porozumieć się z komputerem. -cichutko,bo wyczują komputer i po nas chyba że...-nika -''chyba że co?''-komputer -zamknij wszystko-nika ''-jasne''-komputer -''nawet w innych pokojach?,-komputer'' ''-ej ktoś chce wleść do pokoju!!''-komputer -szybko zamknij nawet w innych pokojach!-nika Wyszłam i zobaczyłam dziewczyny koło mojego pokoju,chciały się dobić i zobaczyć co mam nowego? -dobra nika!!jutro o 19:30 jest spotkanie musisz przyjść-natalia -inaczej ci zdemolujemy dom!!-ewa i asia -czemu się tam dobijacie jak tu jestem?-nika -dobra jutro 19:30 park ul.Główna jasne?-arianda -ok a teraz wychodzcie!!-nika Wyszły,pobiegłam szybko do pokoju. -otwórz to ja!!nika-nika Otworzył oparłam się o drzwi które przed chwilą zamnkełam -ufff....tak blisko-nika '-ja zwariuje tutaj!!'-komputer -dobra teraz spać bo jest 22:30 ........były tu 2 godziny!!??-nika -'no tak,a jakiego stracha mi napędziły,aż karta sieeciowa się spaliła-'''komputer -dobra jeszcze ci wymienię i idę spać-nika Wymieniłam,poszłam oprzysznicować się, zrobić kolacje i spać. Żałoba... Dobra,komputer śpi,a jest 9:00 rano,ide na zakupy.Zostawiłam w notatniku informacjie i wszystkie plany oraz hasła.Wyszłam już w ubraniach i z pełnym żołądkiem.Otworzyłam drzwi a tu wojsko. -nika musimy iść do twojego koputera ale ty nie-generał Przytrzymali mnie a generał poszedł,będzie źle ale -nic nie zrobie!!jestem na rozkazy niki!!-komputer -dobra sam tego chciałeś-generał Usłyszałam trzask,o niee....wyrwałam się z ucisku żołnierzy.To co widziałam....przeszło moje największe oczekiwania -he..mamy lepsze komputery,więcej tu nie wrócimy bo nie mamy po co-generał Poszedł a ja podeszłam do rozstrzaskanego komputera -nika nie naprawiaj mnie to jest moje ostatnie życzenie.....-komputer -nie...-nika Wszystko było cicho,nie ma nikogo kto mnie już zna.Nie naprawie go,jeśli tak chce niech jego wola się spełni.Posprzątałam.Teraz pójde na zakupy ale szybkie...musze zrobić normalny komputer taki do grania,naszczęśćie mam zapasową kopię pamięci komputera. '''Po 2h' Wszystko mam,teraz komputer ale normalny..Dobra wezmę trochę częśći z ...mojego starego przyjaciela.Gdy robiłam,czułam że ktoś przy mnie jest,ale więcej osób.Moje znanie zaświeciło na niebiesko -aaaa..!!!-nika Przestało,byle tak nie zrobi jak będe z dziewczynami.Dobra zapomnę o tym i zjem coś na obiad...może sphagetti?Tak,łatwo i szybko z mięskiem.Przygotowanie obiadku w pół godzinki rewelacja.Po 4 godzinach miałam : -zjedzony obiad -posprzątano w mieszkaniu -pozmywane naczynia -zrobiony komputer Tylko te znanie od czasu do czasu świeciło.Trudno coś porobie jeszcze.Jeszcze mam 4h30m znajde coś... Po 4 h i 20 m Jestem na placu i widze dziewczyny,ktoś mnie łapie od tyłu!!!!!AAAA!!! -puszczaj!!-nika LOL!TO ON! -ha mała nika boi się swojej rywalki na zajęciach?-ewa -nie...napewno nie ciebie-nika -ha..nabrała się!!-justyna -dobra...teraz do kąta z nią!-arianda -co?-nika Zabrały mnie do kąta przy czym zawiązały mi ręce i nogi,moje znanie zaczło świecić jeszcze mocniej -nika to kosmita!!patrzcie świeci!!-natalia -co ty wyrabiasz?-asia -nie wiem od wczoraj zaczło świecić-nika Dostałam z liśćia prawiee gdyby ktoś mnie nie osłonił..plazmą?Przecież ona jest w gwiazdach i w słońcu..chyba że w smoku najrzadszy...ale nie wierze że on tu jest -raooouuu!!-szczerbatek -ha nie boimy się twoich maszyn może jak dostaniesz kopniaka to zaczną walczyć?-arianda -a może lepiej sztyletem?-justyna -jasne...-ewa i asia Miałam dostać ale tym razem przed demną pojawił się miecz z ogniem zwany piekłem ale tylko czkawka go ma chyba że ktoś go zrobił!! -chcecie robociki walczyć?-arianda -nie bo już uciekamy!-nieznajomy głos Odwiązał mnie a smok wziął mnie w łapska i polecieliśmy do jaskini Eravo. -dobra co chcesz mi zrobić i dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?-nika -twoje znanie-nieznajomy głos -no tak w kształcie nocnej furi a tak a propo ja jestem nika a ty napewno czkawka co?-nika Normalnie z śmiechem to powiedziałam bo myślałam że to są jakieś żarty -ej no wiem że śmieszne imię ale...-czkawka Ucichłam -myślałam że to są żarty i z głupot to powiedziałam bo myślałam że to jakiś robot i człowiek a tu..-nika -a tu naprawde my,to co..moja dziewczyna i inni..-czkawka -dziewczyna astrid i jeźdzcy smoków-nika -ale skąd..-czkawka -no..bo jest taki film i serial o was nawet wiki i wszystko o smokach i was ,wiem nawet o wrogach.-nika -ok...reszta zabrali dziewczyny do domu,najpierw ogłyszyli a później wiesz co..-czkawka Pokiwałam głową na tak -to po co mnie tu wezwałeś?-nika Kto zgadnie po co to dedyk!!W 19 lub 18 listopada next! Dedyk dla Ulciax34,ale ten pomysł dopiero w 3 nextie od tego rozdziału To tylko zwykły sen.... Jak miał odpowiedzieć wszystko sie rozmazało,wiedziałam tylko że jestem w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj.Jednak po smoku ani śladu.Może to był zwykły sen?Próbowałam odwiązać liny i dotknąć mojej twarzy.Czułam tak jakby po niej coś się lało taka ciecz.Jak się odwiązałam,dotknełam twarzy i uświadomiłam sobie to że ani czkawki ani szczerbatka tu nie było,poprostu zemdlałam i zasnełam,a ciecz która mi spływa po policzku to rany cięte przez dziewczyny. -ała!-nika Ani stanąć,ani zawołać.Przynajmniej miałam swoje ciepłe ubrania,to że jest pomału wiosna to nie znaczy że jest ciepło.No coż udało mi się wstać i oczyśćić rany przed wyjśćiem.Szłam prosto do domu,nikogo nie było?aaa pewnie w kośćiele są...ale ja tak nie pójde!Ale i tak rano byłam w sobotę, o 6:00 to mam spokuj od starszych pan które kogoś nie widzą to wrzeszczą na cały głos''' aa ona nie chodzi do kośćioła!!' -no pięknie jeszcze upadłam przed samymi drzwiami domu-nika Ślisko było....Dobra koniec pogaduszek,dopiero co żech wzieła budyń i koc oraz idealnie się uległam zadzwonił telefon.Odebrałam -Nika?tu pani Koli,przez miesiąc nie będzie szkoły,zamarzły rury i jest brak ogrzewania -dziękuje za informacje,miłych 2 tygodni życzę-nika -nawzajem-koli Ona jest spoczko,tak jak inni oprócz smoły..blee nie nawidze jej.No to reszte dnia spędziłam miło. To znowu sen czy co? Obudziłam się i byłam przykryta kocem. -no to teraz może na mały spacerek a może bieg?-nika Zjadłam śniadanie,ubrałam się i wyszłam -endomondo?jest,bateria na fulla załadowana?jest to teraz tylko bieg Do którego by tu lasu?hmm...może magicznego?wiem głupia nazwa ale w każdej porze roku jest tam pięknie a nawet ciepło.Za chwile jestemtylko jeszcze strumyczek przeskoczyć po kamieniac...o i już jestem w pięknym lesie.Było tak samo jak w ten jedyny dzień które poznałam te miejsce ''Widziałam zwierzęta karmiące małe dzieci Czyśćiutką rzeczkę, Drzewa kołysały się przy czym usypiając mnie Trawa gęsta i czysta,wszystko jest takie piękne zachciało mi się śpiewać https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vlwPTBA7nk This is the summer of love, Ohooh I feel my heart is dancing. If you wanna dance with me, get ready there's a party tonight. Wohooh We gonna dance so free, let's do it for the very first time. Wohooh You better wake up, wake up the party’s gonna take up. We livin' for a saturday night. All my girls on the floor are you ready for the time of your life? (time of you life) Chorus: This is the summer of love, Ohooh I feel my heart is dancing. Summer of Love Ohooh It makes me feel alive. Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh And make this feel alive. I need a thrill of ecstasy, So DJ come and give us a ride. Wohooh We’re loosing gravity The party is about to ignite. Wohooh So put your hands up, hands up Your body’s gonna take up, We livin' for a suturday night. All the boys on the floor Are you ready for the time of your life? (time of you life) Chorus: This is the summer of love, Ohooh I feel my heart is dancing. Summer of Love Ohooh It makes me feel alive. Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh And make this feel alive. Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh And make this feel alive. Summer of love Welcome to the summer of love I feel my heart is dancing summer of love It makes me feel alive Keep rocking rocking your body, Rocking rocking the party, Rocking rock everybody, Welcome to the summer of love. Ohooh Usłyszałam szelest za mną,stanełam na równe nogi i przyjełam pozycje bojową. -chicho..jeszcze nas usłyszy-nieznajomy głos -dobra ty też-drugi nieznajomy głos -wychodzcie inaczej będzie walka!-nika Moje ramię zaświeciło na niebiesko, a co najdziwniejsze czułam że mam ogon i skrzydła.Nachwilę obruciłam się i to co zobaczyłam przeraziło mnie... -ja mam ogon i skrzydła!!-nika Nagle ONI wyszli z krzaków -co wy robicie?-nieznajomy głos 3 -no jak nie wyjdziemy to oberwiemy-głos 2 - czy wy to naprawde....-nika Szokowało mnie omal nie brakowało żebym zemdlała,naszczęśćie za mną było drzewo -ja jestem szpadka a to mój głupi brat mieczyk-szpadka -dobra ja jestem gupi ale zato ty masz wielką dupe!!-mieczyk I odrazu kłotnia i walka.Mnie to rozmieszyło ale długo to nietrwało przyleciały smoki czyli jot i wym,hakokieł oraz sztukamięs -ok..to napewno sen tak jak wtedy...to tylko sen-nika To sen czy realny świat ?uszczypne się -czemu się szczypiesz?-głos 3 -bo myślę że to sen tak jak wtedy!-nika -to przestań bo zrobisz uraz ręki!-głos 4 -dobra mogecie wszyscy wyjść nikogo tu ze mną nie ma,nie bójcie się nic wam nie zrobie-nika -aj...nasz wódz,jego syn i jego dziewczyna będą zdenerwowani ale coż..-głos 4 Zza drzewa wyszedł śledzik a później sączysmark -ja jestem..-sączysmark -ty jesteś sączysmark a ten to śledzik?-nika -skąd ty wiesz?-śledzik -tja siednijcie się to wam opowiem-nika -ok-wszyscy Powiedziałam prawde,śledzik był zachwycony że jest ktoś taki kto zna wszystkie tajemnice i informacje o smokach.Ale jedno mnie zdziwiło -znacie może Valkę?-nika -nie...a kto to?-sączysmark -a w swoim czasie się dowiecie-nika Nagle za nami wylądowały dwa znane mi smoki,był to śmiertnik zębacz i nocna furia -co wy robicie!przecież nie mieliśćie się pokazywać!-głos 5 -no ale ona jest sama, i przyjazna a nawet pomocna-sączysmark I on umie opisywać innych ludzi? -no i zna to co śledzik!!-bliźniaki -i wcześniej miała ogon,skrzydła i świecące coś na ramieniu-śledzik -znanie-nika -a tak do rzeczy kim jesteś-głos 6 -jestem nika ,20 lat studiuje informatyke i wszystkie jej tajemnice a wy?-nika -ja jestem czkawka a to astrid moja dziewczyna-czkawka -nasze smoki to -astrid -to wichura i szczerbatek-nika He zszokowało ich.Później tłumaczenie i inne rzeczy. -no pomału ciemno ja idę do domu,muszę jeszcze wejść na facebooka i bloga,w dodatku jeszcze ominąć park bo są tam napewno dziewczyny,to dozobaczenia!-nika -ej a możemy zobaczyć co to ten facebook?-śledzik -jasne tylko nie wiem gdzie ukryjecie smoki.Chyba że w garażu,jest tam dużo miejsca w dodatku małe światełko zawsze tam jest-nika -dziękujemy-wszyscy -to leccie za mną a ty sączysmark bez sztuczek zapalania inaczej wojsko się tu spadnie i będziecie badaniu lub zabici-nika -jasne-sączysmark -to biegnijcie,kto mnie dogoni ten wygrywa jedno życzenie.-nika Byłam pierwsza,tylko zapomniałam o strumyku i miałam buty mokre. -dobra,jak nasze smoki nie dały rade to jak to robisz?-szpadka -poprostu przez 15 lat biegałam różne dystansy-nika -aha to możemy zobaczyć ten-śledzik -facebook?jasne ale później idziemy spać,naszczęśćie mam koce i dodatkowe po wujku i cioci piżamy-nika I tak spędziliśmy wieczó i noc,wszyscy spali w moim pokoju,ktoś leżał na łóżku ale nie ja bo ja usnełam przy biurku.Następnego dnia.... Wampiry!!! Wstałam pierwsza,ale nie całkiem.Astrid i Czkawki nie było,dziwne.No ale co,chłopak i dziewczyna razem,zakochani po uszy a nawe więcej. -wrr......-szczerbatek -siemanko,chcesz pizze?dużo jej jeszcze zostało,wystarczy dla wszystkich-nika -wrraaoouu!!-szczerbatek -cicho bo jeszcze zwołasz wszystkich i nie zdąże z śniadaniem,a no i powiedz swoim przyjaciołom smokom że mają być ale w domu albo w garażu ok?-nika -mrr...-szczerbatek -siemanko,jak tam ranek!!-czkawka -ci...!!!!!-nika -aaaa..wszyscy jeszcze śpią?-astrid -tak,i jak ich obudzicie sami robicie śniadnie-nika Usiedli przy stole i patrzeli co to za czerwony sok -czy to jest ludzka krew?-czkawka Ja tylko się uśmiechłam i zobaczyłam kątem oka wszystkich nawet smoki.A to było fajne że ten sok barwi zęby.Podeszłam o stoła i chwyciłam szklanke,wypiłam i -tak to jest krew berlina franklina,wszyscy ludzie to wampiry a wampiry mają zdolność szybkiego biegania, i wygrywania,a ich cechą rozpoznawczą są ostre zęby jak stalaktyty-nika I pokazałam zęby a to że mam je jak stalaktyty,wyglądały jak wampirze -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wszyscy a smoki tylko wystraszone pozy -żartuje to sok z wiśni-nika -phiu!a już myślałem że zabijesz nas-śledzik -dobra kanapki macie,to was nie zabije smoki dostały pizze,i zaraz dostaniecie sportowe ciuchy-nika -że co?-sączysmark -będziecie uprawiać.....-nika -ser?rolnicwo?-mieczyk -o K^^^a s^^s-szpadka -nie!!!-nika sport sport sport i jeszcze raz sport,będziemy biegać,i robić różne ćwiczenia-nika -szkoda..-sączysmark Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego złowrogo,wpadł mi pomysł -dobra my będziemy uprawiać sport,a sączysmark to co będzie chciał,czyli to co powiedziała szpadka będzie uprawiał na.. Mój kuzynek :-) -drzewie!-nika Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech,a sączysmark chciał to zrobić.Wybiłam mu to z głowy.Ćwiczyliśmy tak żeby nikt nas nie zauważył.Po 2 godzinach przestaliśmy,chcieliśmy pić ale co do baru nie,chyba że..... -co powiecie jeśli wejdziemy do baru czegoś się napić?-nika -to troche niebezpieczne...-śledzik -to wy się siedniecie a ja pójdę zamówić?-nika -tak ale ja pójde z tobą co?-śledzik -ślezik nie bądź tchórz-sączysmark -a może lepiej jak się ukryjemy bo grupka dziewczyn u idzie-mieczyk -szybko!-nika Wszyscy zdążyli,dziewczyny przyszły ale zdążyły zobaczyć czkawke -a gdzie jest ten chłopak-justyna -jaki chłopak?co....?-nika Trochę byłam zdenerwowana -widziałąm bruneta z protezą u lewej nogi-natala Mam plan -dobra czkawka możesz wyść,dobrze że jesteśmy prawie sami!!-nika Załapał o co chodzi,wyszedł sam -dziewczyny to jest mój kuzyn Czkawka,pochodzi z miasta Whiskey,przyjechał na 2 tygodnie-nika -cześć-czkawka -co taki śliczny chłopak robi z swoją rodziną?biega?to jest dla durni-arianda -no... to na nas już czas,musimy jeszcze jechać do.....-nika -mojej mamy,jest sama w domu-czkawka -okej..tu jest mój numer telefonu,zadzwoń-ewa -a no i nika jak tam rany?-asia Przecieła nożykiem moją bluzkę z tyłu i pokazała wszystkim moje rany -no może jeszcze jedna ?-justyna Zamahła nożem i już jest krew -idzcie już!-czkawka hahaha-dziewczyny Poszły -nic ci nie jest-zkawka -nie tylko drobna rana-nika -z krwią?idziemy do domu!-astrid -ok,idziemy-nika -kr...kre..krew!!!!!-śledzik -no i zemdlał,może zawołacie smoki?-nika -ok-wszyscy Zawołali i po chwili były koło nas,pierwsze co zrobili to polizali mnie po ranie,no tak niektóre smoki też mają dar leczania. -dobra teraz do domu już-nika -nie wsiadasz?-astrid -nie ja się przebiegnę bo nigdy nie leciałam na smoku i nie cce.-nika Astrid chwyciła mnie za ręke i za jednym pociągnięciem byłam na Wichurze. O luju.... Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. -gdzie masz zioła?-astrid -teraz zioła się nie używa tylko wodę utlenioną-nika -jakie nowośći!-czkawka - i to jeszcze nie wszystko,jutro jest premiera w internecie jws3-nika -zobaczymy?-śledzik -i jeszcze się pytasz ?jasne!!-nika -dobra teraz czas na obiad,będą może pierogi?-nika -a my pomożemy-astrid i czkawka -ok a inni zrobią ozdoby,tam macie materiały i książki,jakby co co to pomoge wam-nika -jasne!!-wszyscy -to do roboty załogo-nka Reszta dnie mineła normalnie,zjedliśmy kolacje i poszliśmy spać.Następnego ranka nie było fajnie ale zato było niebezpiecznie i śmiesznie -hej nika fajnie że wstałaś!-astrid -czemu cała kuchnia jest w mące?-nika -eee...chcieliśmy zrobić placki i coś zapytać się..-czkawka -aha,okej później zapytacie bo teraz czas na...-nika Ktoś zapukał do drzwi -szybko,astrid się chowa a czkawka ubierz koszulkę bo w podkoszulku napewno nie będziesz mi tu siedział-nika -ok-obydwoje Otworzyłam i kto się ukazał?Ewa -co chcesz?-nika -przyszłam do czkawki...-ewa I rozmarzyła się. -czkawka ktoś do ciebie!-nika -już idę!-czkawka -o cześć ewa-czkawka -cześć,chciałabym się zapytać czy poszedłyś ze mną na randkę-ewa -emm.....ale ja już.....no...ja już-czkawka -on już ma dziewczyne Astrid-nika -że co!!!!-ewa -tak ma mnie-astrid Teraz wszystko się powaliło albo naprawiło.Ups zdenerowała się... -jeśli ja ciebie nie moge mieć to nikt ciebie nie będzie mieć!!-ewa I rzuciła sztyle w astrid,ale żech zdąrzyła chwycić -dobra nara!-nika I zamknełam drzwi -ufff....tak blisko-astrid -dobra,chcieliśmy tobie a raczej zapytać się czy chciałabyś mieszkać na Berk?a tu byś tylko robiła,albo przeniesiesz dom-czkawka Chyba zemdlałam bo było ciemno,ale nie jednak widziałam duże zielone oczy,ooo szczerbatek się obudził -szczerbatek przestań!-nika -nie przestanie jeśli nie odpowiesz...-astrid -jasne że..... -nika Pudełko które spakowało coś ogromnego!!! -jasne że..?-czkawka -że muszę się zastanowić-nika -ale czemu!!-śledzik -to mój rodzinny dom!obiecałam że nigdy go nie opuszcze!-nika -mam pomysł,może masz urzązenie gdzie spakujesz swój dom?-sączymsark -sączysmark to jest...-śledzik -dobry pomysł!mam pudełko które to zrobi!-nika -dobra!możesz zamieszkać na polanie albo....-mieczyk -albo pod ziemią,przecież jak drag...... ołłłł-nika -jaki drag....-szpadka -odkryłeś już swędzipache?-nika Zwróciłam się do czkawki -nieee....co to za miejsce?aha i jeszcze coś jak ciebie nie będzie tutaj to czas nie będzie płynął-czkawka -aha to fajnie-nika-dobra teraz chodzcie ze mną do piwinicy,musimy działać razem żeby dojść do pudełka-nika -jasne!-wszyscy Po półgodzinie zabezpieczyliśmy dom przed ludźmi,szliśmy do piwinicy i wzieliśmy smoki,bo inaczej nie puśćiły nas. -dobra,3 zagadki i tory przeszkód,jesteśmy gotowi?-nika -dobra,ale przeżyjemy?-śledzik - jasne że tak a teraz..-nika -do roboty!-bliźniaki Do wieczora mieliśmy zajęcie,wiem takie pułapki to półgodzinki no ale bliźniaki w zagadkach poklikały coś i klapa.Naszczęśćie wszystko poszło dobrz i bez ran,całe szczęśćie.Wyszliśmy z piwnicy i poszliśmy na dwór,można było już zapakować dom bo jest już ciemno,ale smoki były w lasie,gdyby ktoś je widział,byłoby po nas.Wyszliśmy,ale coś lub ktoś złapał czkawke od tyłu,pierwszy wyszedł tyłem więc nie dziwie się.Ale było to dziwne że każdy był obok mnie a za nim chyba -dobra astrid puść-czkawka -ale ja jestem koło niki-astrid-to samo inni -to kto jest za mną?-czkawka -Ewa!!-nika Rzuciłam się na nią,widziałam jak wyciągała nóż!to co? -przestancie!inaczej zginie!-justyna Przestałam i wstałam -dobra a teraz pozwól nam go zabrać!-asia -ha!chyba się żartujecie!!-nika -nika.....-astrid -a co nam zrobisz?wezwiesz reszte kuzynów?albo kopniesz nas?wtedy zginie-natalia I znowu znanie zaświeciło, i ogon sie pojawił,to samo skrzydła -zostaw albo ci strzele!-nika -Nika co ci się stało?-śledzik -w półsmoka się zamieniłam,a teraz oddawajcie-nika -ej ja nie jestem żadną rzeczą-czkawka -astrid chcesz topór?-nika -z chęcią poprosze-astrid -to masz!-śledzik I tak zaczeła się bitwa,wszystkie dziewczyny uciekły tylko ewa została z czkawką któy ma nóż przy gardle -odejdzcie!!-ewa -dobra nie zaczniemy ciebie walić toporem ...ale-nika -ale?-wszyscy BUM!!!!! -ale strzele plazmą!-nika I tak czkawka został uwolniony przez plazmę,a ewa?uciekła -dzięki..-czkawka I.....zemdlał,skojarzył że mam skrzydła i ogon -astrid tylko nie rób tego co....-nika -eee.......-astrid No pięknie mamy dwoje osoby które zemdlały -dobra ocućimy je na Berk okej?-nika -ok-szpadka -(gwizdanie)-nika Smoki się pojawiły ,zrobiłam szczerbatkowi ogon automatyczny który zrobił czkawka w odcinku "Prezet Nocnej Furii" w dodatku jeszcze pasy,bo ja będe trzymać na wichurze astrid, później jak astrid się obudzi to się przemienia smoka jak jeszcze mogę, a ona będzie trzymać swojego chłopaka na szczerbatku a wichura poleci sama.Wszyscy zasneli,i za nic nie chcieli spać,ale wpuśćiłam smoki wstali jak osłupieni.Chyba wiedzieli co to znaczy być polizanym.Wyruszyliśmy w północ -dobra gdzie musimy lecieć?-nika -no właśnie.....tylko astrid i czkawka wiedzieli...-śledzik -aaaaaaa.........szczerbatek wiesz gdzie lecieć?-nika -mrrr....-szczerbuś I pokiwał głową na TAK -dobra prowadź tylko ostrożnie!czkawka jeszcze sie nie obudził,to samo astrid-śledzik Wlecieliśmy w gwiazde i byliśmy na jakieś wyspie,a że była noc widzieliśmy rzeczkę marmazmora! -nika twoje znanie-sączysmark -eee....gdzie ja jestem?i czemu nika ma skrzydła i ogon oraz znanie świecące?jak to się stało że jesteśmy w naszym świecie?GDZIE JEST CZKAWKA!!!??-astrid -spokojnie czkawka jest na szczerbatku,jesteś na wichurze, a śledzik ci wyjaśni całą resztę-nika I tłumaczenie i ble ble ble....czemu ciągle jesteśmy na wodach,nigdzie nie widać żadnej wyspy -Astrid!!!!-czkawka -astrid wyjaśnisz mu?-nika -jasne, a moge się do niego prześiąć?-astrid -jasne-nika I tak mineło pół godzinki,dalej jesteśmy na oceanie,a skrzydła i ogon znikły,a co najważniejsze umiem zrobić żeby się pojawiły moje moce,wystarczy że pomyśle o szczerbatku albo o wichurze,czekaj czy ja zasnełam?chyba tak,ale nagle mnie coś budzi -nika?-mieczyk Nie umiałam złapać równowagi,ale zdążyłam ją przywrócić,jedynie co było nie tak to pudełko!! -nieee!!!-nika Wyskoczyłam z wichury i spadałam w dół,a to że nikt nie wiedział że umiem znowu zrobić skrzydła przyprawiło o adrenaline Wiedzieli? Krzyczeli "zaraz mnie uratują",jak mnie to śmieszyło -jeszcze troche!!-nika Troszeczkę jeszcze...i -jest!!-nika -uważaj troche będzie boleć!!-bliźniaki Oni mnie chwytają?dobra myśl o szczerbatku albo wichurze,myśl,myśl wyczuwam coś.Są teraz tylko nauczyć się latać,o nie coś mi nie idzie!!a co to tam jest? -co tam jest-bliźniaki -rekiny!!!!-nika -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-nika Nagle przed rekinami pojawił się .....szczerbatek -jak ja się ciesze że ciebie widze szczerbuś!!-nika -czemu nie wrzeszczałaś?-czkawka -szczerbuś czy mogesz swojemu panowi szczelnąć uchem?-nika -ała!!-czkawka -dziękuje-nika -a jej to nie zrobisz?-czkawka -on mnie lubi-nika I język pokazałam to samo szczerbatek -marmazmor...-astrid -moge go dotknąć?-nika -zwariowałaś?to marmazmor!!-śledzik -i co?wiem jak go wytresować,chodzcie akurat wylądował na wysepce-nika -dobra..-czkawka Wylądowaliśmy.Napoczątku smoki zaczeły mnie ostrzegać ale ja ich nie słuchałam.Podeszłam do smoka i przyłożyłam ręke a on pysk do mojej ręki. -skąd wiedziałaś jak go oswoić?-szpadka -aaa...no przecież ona wie wszystko o wszystkim-astrid -dobra ,jak chcesz śledzik to mogesz go zbadać-nika O dziwo dał się zbadać,później odleciał -to co prześpimy się?-astrid -to samo ja,dawno nie używałem swoich,astrid idziesz?-czkawka -jasne będe w pogotwiu jakby nice się coś stało-astrid -lećimy?-nika -ej,ty się zamieniłaś w nocną furie i umiesz gadać!!!-astrid -dobra ja ide spać!-śledzik -to idż a ja polatam-nika Polataliśmy nad wyspą troche,ale teraz czkawka rozwinął skrzydła,po pięciu minutach -emm.czkawka jedna śruba ci się odkręciła-astrid -ma racje,gdzie jest szczerbatek?-nika -poleciał się przespać-czkawka -czawka!!!-astrid -aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-czkawka Spadał i spadał,a że byliśmy ponad w chumrach leciał jak nocna furia.Ja z astrid próbowaliśmy go złapać,ale za szybko leciał,przynajmniej miał chełm -nika!!użyj szybkośći nocnej furi-astrid Racja!!!zaraz tylko jak jej ,użyłam to byłam koło czkawki -podwieść pana?-nika -jakbyś mogła...-czkawka I go złapałam w szpony, -dziękuje,gdzie astrid?-czkawka -pod tobą,może ciebie upuśćić?-nika -możesz?-czkawka I już był na wichurze,ja poleciałam do obozu.Co dziwnego, nie umiałam się zmienić w ludzką postać.Dopiero ranem.Polecieliśmy po południu na Berk.O dziwo jak wylądowaliśmy,wiedzieli o mnie.Podobno Gothi powiedziała o tym.A zmienianie smoka już mi wychodzi w dzień,Po tygodniu umiałam już nawet w nocy się zamienić.Wszystko było fajnie.Lataliśmy i odkrywaliśmy nowe wyspy ze szczerbolem i wichurą oraz z odnich panami.Pewnego dnia nawet inny wiking chciał mnie ujeżdżać!Mój dom jest w podziemiach.Tylko jedno drzewo do mnie prowadzi. To mi coś przypomina Dzisiaj były wyśćigi,a czkawka gdzieś zniknął.Zostawił Astrid i mnie karteczkę że polecieli zwiedzać świat. -coś musiało się stać-astrid -już wiem!!-nika -co?napewno ojciec?-astrid -tak...-nika Pyskacz przyszedł -dziewczyny!!już pora iść na wyśćigi!!ludzie czekają oraz owce!!-pyskacz -tak,zaraz przyjdzieemy!!!!-astrid -to co teraz,nie polecimy go szukać bo są wyśćigi-nika -ale ty,zmień się w smoka i leć!-astrid -a jak nasz znajdziesz?-nika -wichura-astrid -dobra..ale obiecaj że po wyśćigach polecisz po nas,okej?-nika -DZIEWCZYNY!!!!!!-pyskacz -Ja już!!!!!!-astrid -powodzenia-nika -nawzajem!!-astrd Dbra teraz myśl o szczerbatku i o wichurze,myśl......jest.Dobra lećimy już. -gdzie oni mogą być?widze tylko na szaro i biało,kurde-nika Może zamienię się w pół człowieka i pół smoka?Dobry pomysł.Czekaj,czekaj taką muzyczkę gdzieś już słyszałam -chwila!!przecież to początek filmu!!szczerbatek,-nika Zobaczyłam ich jak robią między grmogrzmotami,tak jak na filmie,poczekam jak już znajdą swędzipache -siemanko nika!!!!-czkawka No i wyrwał mnie z myślenia a to oznacza utrata równowagi -oj...-czkawka -ja ci dam zaraz oj,to że mam skrzydła to nie znaczy że umiem doskonale latać jeszcze w tej postaci!!!-nika -szczerbatek ,złap ją!!-czkawka I złapał mnie w szpony -dziękuje a teraz mogesz mnie puśćić?-nika Wypuśćił mnie.A ja leciałam koło niego wysooooooko w chumrach -teraz wybróbuje moje ulepszenia stroju,szczerbatek spróbujemy jeszcze raz?-czkawka -wrr......-smoczek -no prosze ciebie teraz się uda!-czkawka Poruszył głową ,co oznaczało że jest gotowy -a ty nika?-czkawa -ja?polece za wami-nika -jak sobie chcesz,tylko jakby co to pomusz szczerbatkowi-czkawka -jasne-nika -woooohhooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-czkawka I leciał w dół -to co szczerbatek?lećimy za nim?-nika -mrrrr....-szczerbatek -to kto pierwszy dotknie czkawki albo poliże czyli ty to ten wygrywa!!!-nika Wygrał, -jakie to jest zajebiste!!-czkawka 3..2.....1...... -o nie już nie jest!nika!szczerbatek!!-czkawka -wraoouuu!!!-szczerbatek -jestem za daleko!!szczerbatek ty musisz!!-nika -szczerbatek!!!!!-czkawka No nie wierze..... Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w skałę i chwycił czkawke jak w jws1, i tak jak w filmie odnaleźli swędzipache -wow,tak blisko!-czkawka -wrrr....-szczerbatek -wszystko idzie jak w filmie-nika -co?-czkawka -nic,nic-nika -szczęśćie że koło ciebie był szczerbatek-nika -ale i tak musimy popracować nas lataniem szczerbatka-czkawka Szczerbatek nic nie zrobił?Chyba ja musze ciepnąć kamykiem -ej no co?wielka dzidzia strzela focha?albo druga nocna furia strzela?-czkawka -Ej!!-nika -wraouy!-szczerbatek -dobra,kto ciepnął kamykiem?napewno ty!-czkawka I rzucił się na szczerbatka.A on?szedł na dwóch łapach nad przepaść z czkawką na szyi -ej,chyba nie skrzywdzisz jednonogiego?-czkawka -AAAAAAAAAAA-czkawka -hahahahaha...(wiecie ten śmiech)-mordka I co mam dalej opowiadać?wszystko było normalnie aż do statku ereta,kiedy czkawka się obraził -CZkawka!!-stoik -polece za nim..-astrid -Nie!polecisz z wszystkimi na berk,ja i pyskacz go poszukamy-stoik -zobaczymy kto będzie pierwszy!-nika I już mnie nie było -NIKA!!!!!!-stoik Nie słuchałam ich,wiedziałam co się teraz stanie.Po jakiś dwóch minutach widziałam ich -nika wiem że to ty-czkawka -wiem,dostane opieprz od twojego ojca-nika -za co?za to że nie posłuchałaś jego rozkazów?-czkawka -nooo....tak-nika Przynajmniej się zaśmiał -aaa!!!!!!!!czemu on zawsze musi taki być?-czkawka Wyczuwałam chmuroskoka,szczerbatek to samo -tato...wiem że to ty...-czkawka No ale zamiast stoika to wyłoniła się zamaskowana postać...czyli valka -tato.....kim ty jesteś?-czkawka I znikneła -spokojnie,nie róbmy żadnych gwałtownych ruchów-czkawka Ale po tych słowach,zamaskowany jeździec zaskoczył nas,zabrał czkawke a mi,żebym nie umiała uratować ,przeciął lotke -Nika!!Szczerbatek!!-czkawka -AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-nika -wrauuuuuu!!!!!!-mordka -zmień się zmień się,już!-nika Zamieniłam się w ludzką postać,ale po chwili byłam w lodowatej wodzie U czkawki '-'''co ty robisz!oni nie umieją latać!!-czkawka Nic się nie odezwał,zato reszta zdarzeń była taka sama jak w filmie,dopiero w jaskini.Czkawka wyciągnął miecz i wypuśćił dym zębirog,który następnie podpalił śliną koszmara ponocnika.Później dopiero nas przynieśli.Ja i szczerbatek musieliśmy zostać ocuceni.szczerbatek przez czkawke a ja przez śline ale mordki. -no nie liż mnie!wiesz że to się nie zmywa!-nika Nagle ONA wyszła.Podeszła do szczerbatka,i uśpiła go.Następnie podeszła do nas -aaa....eeee..amm....-czkawka Przy świetle gazu z smoków widać było odniego blizne i moją rane,tak miałam koszule bez rękawów dzięki seashocker.Ma bardzo ostre zęby. -czkawka?nika?-zamaskowana postać -skąd ty znasz nasze imiona?-nika -byliśćie zamali żeby mnie widzieć...ale matka zawsze pamięta-valka -aa....ale....-razem bez valki -ciii....chodzcie za mną-valka Szliśmy przez skalistą droge -ale jak!-nika -zniknełaś na 20 lat i nawet nie chciałaś nas szukać!!-czkawka -chodzcie szybko!-valka -wszyscy mówili że pożarły cie smoki.....-czkawka -wow-razem -myślałam że nie wiecie o mnie, a tu takie rzeczy się dzieją-valka -ej ale mam jedno pytanie...czemu powiedziałaś do nas że matka zawsze pamięta?przecież ty jesteś tylko matką czkawki!!-nika -ty wiedziałaś??!!-czkawka -tak-nika -to czemu nie powiedziałaś??!!-czkawka -jakbym powiedziała,zniszczyłam bym film i wszystko!-nika -wracając do pytania..odpowiesz?-nika -byłaś mała i ty też,porwali ciebie jacyś ludzie i wrzucili do niebieskiej ochtchłani-valka -czekaj to znaczy że ja i czkawka to...-nika -brat i siostra?-czkawka -tak...-valka -szczerbatek poślin mnie-nika -i mnie też-czkawka I zrobił to -dobra już!teraz czkawke!-nika -ej!!-czkawka Było fajnie ,poznaliśmy alfe, i rodzaje smoków,ale teraz czas na rybki!! -ej mieliśmy coś zjeść-czkawka -no już,niecierpliwcu-valka -ej! a ona to co?-czkawka -to samo-valka i zachichotała -ej!!co o mnie mówisz?-nika -nic kochana siostrzyczko-czkawka -szczerbatek...-nika Wiedział o co chodzi -no zawsze musisz klepać mnie uchem?-czkawka -teraz!!-valka -co?-rodzeństwo Nagle alfa się pojawił i wypluł ryby.A to że jestem półsmokiem,też mam na to ochote Szczerbatek -Valka..czy mogłabym?-nika -no tak...-valka I wyskoczyłam z chmuroskoka -nika!!-valkathumb Leciałam i zmieniłam się w smoka żeby złapać więcej ryb,spotkałam także szczerbatka na drodze,później polecieliśmy gdzieś gdzie fiufta powietrze z ziemi.Później te tańczenie valki,nawet pogłaskanie mnie po grzbiecie(jako smok) i odcięcie się od innych smoków -tak,to jest być smokiem!!Nika wie jak to jest,ale jak ja latam to czuje się-valka -wolna-rodzeństwo Uśmialiśmy się i patrzeliśmy się na siebie -tak..mogesz myśleć jak to jest być smokiem i latać na chmuroskoku ale czy umiesz sama to zrobić?-czkawka -czekaj...co?czkawka przecież śruba!!-nika Jak na złość zamieniłam się w ludzką postać -aaaaa!!!!-nika -chmuroskok!-valka Złapał mnie ,ale po chwili wypuśćił bo szczerbatek chciał się wykazać -no szczerbatku...za co chcesz się odegrać?-nika I plusk do wody -ja ci za to podziękuje!!!-nika -oooo.....moja siostra wpadła do wody?-czkawka -valka!!-nika -zaraz cie złapie,a ty chmuroskok spróbuj jeszcze raz to zrobić-valka -mrrrr....-chmuroskok -mamo,nie rób tak,teraz chmuroskok jest obrażony-czkawka -wraou!-chmuroskok -dobra wypuść mnie,mam już skrzydła i .....jedną lotkę?!-nika Mam chyba depresje... -no tak bo....jeden smok zerwał ci ją-valka -ee....-nika -spokojnie zrobie ci nową-czkawka -a to jak ja latałam podczas obiadu?-nika -tam też było leciutkie powietrze z ziemi-valka -bracie....-nika -szczerbatek,zabierz moją sistre-czkawka -siostre-valka -siostrzyczkę?-czkawka -a może ...czekaj czekaj...kto jest starszy?-nika -jesteśćie bliźniakami....-valka -to prawie jak szpadka i mieczyk...-czkawka -tylko jesteśmy mądrzejsi-nika -Thorsonowie?-valka -tak,a teraz patrz mamo!!!-czkawka Jakby się nie pochwalił to zmarłby -wow...-valka -łooohooo!!!-czkawka -ah ten czkawka,ten czkawka-nika Jak ja go znam -trzy..dwa..jeden...-nika -o niee...nie nie nie !!!szczerbatek!!-czkawka Skała się pojawiła z nikąd -wraouu...-szczerbatek BUM!!!Slecieli ........ Stoik,czemu nie powiedziałeś!! -wraou!!-szczerbatek I do śniega.. -hrhrhrhrhr-szczerbatek -łooohooo!!!-czkawka -hmmm....-szczerbatek -powiedz,że to było wspaniałe!!tak blisko!!-czkawka -psik-szczerbatek Za kare przewrócił czkawke ogonem do śniegu -hahaha-valka Pomogła mu wstać -tak wyrosłeś,a ja gdzie byłam...-valka -przepraszam,czy zaczniemy od nowa?-valka -Tak-czkawka Po dłuższej chwili -teraz możemy,razem poznawać tajemnice smoków,jak matka z synem i córką-valka-mineło dwadzieśćia lat ,a teraz dzięki tej sztuce będziecie mogli robić te ostre zwroty Pomasowała szczerbatka a ten dostał nową funkcje i później tak jak w filmie aż do pewnego momentu -i pokonać drago krwawdonia,przecież masz dużo smoków, a nika wie wszystko o nim-czkawka -tak będziemy musieli walczyć z nim,ale stracimy kogoś bliskiego...-nika -szczerbatek?valka?ja?-czkawka -nie,ktoś bardzo ważny w twoim życiu-nika -Astrid?!-czkawka -nie...nie moge powiedziec,dopiero na koniec filmu-nika -okej...-czkawka -to co wracamy?-valka -jasne-rodzeństwo '''Tymczasem u Stoika' -....dokładnie taki jak matka,też nie umiała usiedzieć w miejscu-stoik -przestań,wiesz jaki ty wtedy byłeś?jak się to wszystko przypomni to...aha okej-pyskacz -patrz hełm i lotka niki?!!-pyskacz -czaszkochrup!-stoik Złapali hełm i lotke -powąchaj i znajdź-stoik -wraou!!!-czaszkochrup Przejdźmy do sceny gdzie czkawka podziwia widoki '-'''nie moge w to uwierzyć!!-nika -to że straciłaś lotke albo to że jesteś moją siostrą?-czkawka -to i to oraz że nic nie czułam że straciłam lotke-nika -aaaaaaa!!-czkawka -Czkawka!-nika -wraou!!-szczerbatek Ktoś złapał nas od tyłu -spokojnie szczerbatek-stoik -tato?-czkawka -tak,a teraz do domu,już!-stoik -ale poczekaj!-nika -czemu!!-stoik -czemu nie powiedziałeś że jestem siostrą czkawki!!!??-nika -czemu nie powiedziałeś że mam siostre?!!-czkawka -wytłumaczymy wam na Berk-pyskacz -masz racje!a wy cicho!-stoik Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się ,przez pyskacza -ee...może sam to chcesz załatwić...-pyskacz -dobra..-stoik -o nie...nie..nie..nie.nie..nie wyciągaj miecza,prosze!-czkawka Jak wszedł, upuśćił miecz '''Przejdźmy do tańca walki z stoikiem ' Kliknijcie 'Puśćie i obejrzyjcie!!to bardzo ważne' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUVJ7xvptog Drago Krwawdon Tymczasem u reszty jeźdzców '-'''nie możemy tak siedzieć bezczynnie,i czekać aż coś się stanie-astrid -ja też nie!ahh syn ereta,mój wymarzony chłopak-szpadka -ale myślałem że to ja nim jestem..dla ciebie zapuśćiłem brodę..-sączysmark - i ja-śledzik -mam pomysł!może zapytamy się ereta gdzie jest drago!!-astrid Reszta była taka sama,złapanie ereta,złapanie przez drago,później przejśćie ereta na strone jeźdzców i uwolnienie smoków '''A u naszej kochanej rodzinki' -valka,czy chcesz z nami wrócić do domu?-stoik Szczerbatek stanął i popchnął valke do stoika.Wszyscy się uśmiali nawet ja. -jasne że tak-valka -Tak!!-rodzeństwo Ale nasze uśmiechy znikły,kiedy Wojska drago zaatakowały. -o nie...-valka -pomożemy Ci!!-czkawka -Przecież jesteśmy rodziną-stoik -a rodzina zawsze pomaga sobie-nika Wtedy niewidoczna łza popłyneła mi po policzku,wspomniałą mi się ciocia i inni -dajcie topór-nika -czemu?-czkawka -chce coś zrobić-nika -ale tam jest drago!-valka -nic mi nie zrobi-nika -ale..-czkawka -zaufajcie mi-nika Dali mi,podeszłam do drago i -o zaginiona siostra władcy smoków?-drago -tak ale teraz ci się odzwięcze za to co za chwilę zrobisz-nika I walka,wszyscy walczyli.Otoczyli mnie strażnicy,a drago podszedł do valki.Zabiłam prawie wszystkich,teraz czas pomóc innym.Rozbroiłam prawie wszystkie pułapki,astrid i inni przylecieli i pomagali.Drago walczył jeszcze z valką, -no dawaj drago!!!głupku!!!-nika Miałam tyle złośći w sobie -jak mnie nazwałaś!?-drago -Durniem!-nika -zaraz zobaczymy!!-drago -nika!!-valka Unikałam jego ciosów,później ja zaczełam walczyć,tylko jakiś smok zaczął mnie atakować.Drago znowu podszedł do valki ale stoik z nim walczył a valka próbowała uspokoić oszołomostrachy -nika jak idzie?może ci pomóc?-czkawka -nie musisz...spróbuj uratować smoki w potrzebie!-nika -jasne-czkawka -nika!-astrid Astrid została zestrzelona z wichury.Zmieniłam się w smoka i choć nie umiałam latać,spróbowałam zeskoczyć i ją złapać,co zostało uznane za dokonane -dzięki-astrid -niema za co..-nika Nasz alfa przegrał i został zabity przed sekundą.Teraz drago chciał zabić czkawkę.Rozmawiali,zły alfa chciał skontrolować już szczerbatka ale przeszkodziłam mu -on jest słaby!jestem od niego silniejsza!myślałam że chcesz mocnych wojowników a nie takich słabych jak szczerbatek!-nika -co ty robisz?-czkawka Zatkałam uszy szczerbatkowi -to co jest mi przeznaczone!-nika W uszy mordki wsadziłam troche materiału z mojego ubrania i na oczach drago zamieniłam się w furie -i co?myślisz że pokonasz wielkiego władcę smoków?nie uda ci się to...aa!!!!aaaaaaaaa!!!!(te wrzeszczenie drago)-drago -co on ci robi?Nika!-czkawka Nie umiał przejąć nad demną władzy i strzelałam mu plazmą -a jak poradzisz się z nocną furią?-drago -co?-nika Odetkał uszy szczerbatkowi i jak się obruciłam dostałam plazmą ale lekko -nika!!!-czkawka -a teraz jego-drago Tymczasem w górze -valka idę uratować czkawke i nike,zostańcie tu a ty pyskacz chroń valke-stoik Leciał ratować czkawke a szczerbatek przygotowywał plazmę, -nie! szczerbatek!!tato?nie!!-czkawka Przerwanie histori Obudziłam się i strzeliłam szybko plazmą w szczerbatka -przepraszm czkawka że strzeliłam-nika -nic nie szkodzi!!-czkawka -ale teraz dostaniesz mocniej!-drago -nic mnie to nie obchodzi draguśiu!!-nika Dostałam mocniej i zemdlałam.Troche blizn i krwi poszło.Ale najgorsze było to że Stoik został poszczelony.Obudziłam się dopiero wtedy kiedy czkawka płakał a wojska już nie było.Nawet smoków. -ee...co się stało?Stoik!-nika Podbiegłam do nieżywego taty.Czkawka płakał.Każdy próbował go pocieszyć.Ale nie udało się,nawet Astrid..Czas wziąć łódź,ciało,łuki,strzały i zrobić ogień.Pierwszy strzela wódz,później rodzina i inni. -i co teraz robimy?nie mamy smoków-śledzik -ale zapomnieliśćie o jednym smoku-czkawka -o jakim?-nika Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie -ja ?-nika-ale ja nie mam lotki! -mówisz o tym?-czkawka Pokazał mi sztuczny ogon automatyczny -szczerbatek miał zapasowy po sobą więc jak mu zatkałaś uszy astrid zabrała mu i uciekła,żeby drago jej nie zauważył-czkawka -niema za co-astrid -dziękuje-nika I pośliniłam ją,przecież smoki tak dziękują. -nie musiałaś-astrid -dobra,rodzinka leci na grzbiecie a reszta w łapach i się trzymają-pyskacz -mam inny pomysł,rodzinka na grzbiecie a inni na małych smoczkach!-czkawka Po chwili,wszyscy lecieli na małych smoczkach,oprócz czkawki i astrid -sory ale nigdy nikt na mnie nie siedział-nika -nic...nieeee szkodzi..-czkawka -właaaśśśnnniieee-astrid -aaaaaa.......-razem -troche sztuczek nie zaszkodzi co nie?-nika -nie..ale może później to zrobimy?-astrid -teraz lećmy!!-czkawka Reszta była jak w filmie Nasz nowy wódz i alfa A teraz ostateczne starcie,scena gdy czkawka strącił drago z oszołomostracha -koniec Drago!przegrałeś-czkawka -hehehe....napewno?-drago -O nie..nienie..nie..nie...szczerbatek!!!!-czkawka Spojrzałam w strone odgłosu,widziałam przerażonego czkawke i szczerbatka,który osłonił czkawke,ja zrobiłam to samo w ostatniej chwili jak wielki oddech alfy zamroził nas -nie!!czkawka!!nika!!-valka-moje dzieci!! Wszystko legło w grózach,a drago tylko się śmiał.Lecz tylko chwile, ja i szczerbi zostaliśmy kolejnymi alfami,rozbliśmy lód i wskoczyliśmy na najdłuższy sopel lodu. -co im się stało mamo?-czkawka -szczerbatek i nika mają ciebie jak oczko w głowie,ale nika zrobiła to też dla wszystkich-valka -czemu?-czkawka -a Astrid,nasze plemie Wandali, a ja i szczerbatek?-valka -no czkawka wskakujesz?-szczerbatek -ty umiesz mówić?-czkawka -podzieliliśmy się z niką mową-szczerbatek Jak wytresować smoka 3? -no to co?wskakujesz?-nika -jasne-czkawka Wskoczył na szczerbatka i -przeciągmy smoki na naszą strone okej?-nika -jasne-szczerbatek Wszystkie smoki na nasze połączone ryki obudziły się i przeszły na naszą strone -to koniec drago!przegrałeś!-czkawka -jeszcze nie..-drago Próbował nas i inne smoki przejąć na swoją strone -strzelamy już!!-nika Wszystkie smoki zaczły strzelać,a my z szczerbatkiem zakończyliśmy plazmą która odrąbała rogi alfy -nie to niemożliwe!walcz słyszysz walcz!!-drago Ale zamiast walczenia,z resztką dumy zanurzył się.Wszystko było fajnie.Czkawka został wodzem,ja z mordką zostaliśmy alfami.Usuwaliśmy reszte śmieci po drago krwawdoniu i jego smoku. No naprawde?! Dzisiaj urodziny Astrid, czkawka daje jej pierśćionek z perły i niespodzianke,valka książke z przepisami kucharskimi ,a ja? ja jej dam coś z mojego świata,hmmm dzisiaj są spadające gwiazdy!!Może zrobie piknik z muzyczką?Dobry pomysł. -nika!!obiad!!-valka -ide już-nika -nika szybko,musisz mi pomóc!!szczerbatkowi coś jest!!-czkawka -ide!!-nika Zeszłam -gdzie jest szczerbatek?-nika -tutaj-czkawka A mordka dopiero co się obudził i był cały oraz zdrowy... -co na obiad?-czkawka -zupa z czerwonego węgorza-valka -a to ja może pójde zrobić prezent dla Astrid?-nika -dobra,wiem co chcesz zrobić i ci to zajmie dużo czasu a i tak już zjadłaś śniadanie to idź-valka -to ja jej pomoge!będzie szybciej-czkawka Widziałam że nie chce jeść,ale on też mnie ratował przed obiadami to ja to samo -właśnie!zamiast 6 to 3 godziny!-nika -dobrze...-valka -chodź!!-nika Weszliśmy do piwnicy domu i otworzyliśmy drzwi do mojego świata czyli....3.Bo najpierw Ziemia,teraz Berk i Magiczny czyli tam gdzie mam dom. -dobra co robimy?i dzięki za uratowanie-czkawka -niema za co...robimy piknik,teleskop,głośniki i muzyke-nika -troche to zajmie,a gdzie to damy?-czkawka -na......ee....niewiem-nika -krucze urwisko albo plaża?-czkawka -może plaża bo będą spadające gwiazdy-nika -super-czkawka Zaraz dam nexta bo leci Galileo!! Dobra wróciłam...Akurat było o katastrofie atomowej w Kutshinie..czy jakoś tam Po..3 godzinach dokładnie wszystko było gotowe,była 19:00 więc zaraz astrid się zjawi.Wszyscy przyszli pomagać jeszcze,przynieśli prezenty,jedzenie i uśmiechy! oraz smoki.O przyszła astrid! -wszystkiego najlepszego!!-wszyscy Tak,tak ze szczęśćia płacz,pocałunek naszej parki czkastrid.Później zabawa,prezenty i -Zapomniałam!!-nika -o czym-astrid Widać że była szczęśliwa -gwiazdy!-nika -już prosze siadać na koce,szczerbatek ty to samo i reszta smoków!-nika Wszyscy siedli się i nagle widzieliśmy spadające gwiazdy.Siedzieliśmy ponad już 1 godzina,kiedy nagle się skończyło.Obruciliśmy się na chwilę jak nagle coś buchło w wode.Jak oparzeni wsiedliśmy na smoki a ja się zamieniłam. -czekajcie to jest rakieta?nie to jest.....auto?!-nika Ale z tego dziwnego pojazdu wyskoczyły dziewczyny i p.smoła -o kurde...-nika -o mama mia..-astrid -nika!przylecieliśmy żeby zrobić pojedynek!!-smoła -ale czemu?-nika -bo jeśli chcesz odejść to walka na głosy tak jak This the Voice of Poland i jeśli ludzie wybierzą że ty wygrasz to odchodzisz a jeśli nie to dalej jesteś w extremalnej!!-smoła -dobra!jutro rano pojedynek!-astrid -czekaj co?-nika -twierdza jest przygotowana-czkawka -stoi!!-ewa -komu? mi?-śledzik -nie...fu...chodzi o to że pasuje-nika -aaa....-bliźniaki -dozobaczenia jutro!!-natalia Gdy posprzątaliśmy i poszliśmy na Berk bez dziewczyn bo one chciały spać w dużej dziwnej figurze to poszliśmy. -Astrid...ja sama nie zaśpiewam i to jeszcze przed całą wioską!-nika -ale za to pomożemy ci!-bliźniaki -no właśnie,możemy stać za sceną lub przy tobie-sączysmark -to jest dobry pomysł!-valka -tylko problem z piosenką,a raczej piosenkami,one tak łatwo nie odpuszczą-nika -mogesz zaśpiewać ze mną!-astrid - i ze swoim bratem!-czkawka - oraz przyjaciółmi i matką!-valka -świetnie ,mam urządzenie dzięki czemu będziemy mieć tekst w głowie w jedną sekundę-nika -to do roboty!-pyskacz Gdy dotarliśmy do mojego świata i domu... -dobra pierwsza piosenka to może ja i astriid?-nika http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSIIhetJsdU -wpada w ucho..-astrid -to teraz z bratem-czkawka -nie bądź taki ciekawski,to będzie taka-nika-a astrid będzie z tobą tańczyć,ta piosenka to ja i sączysmark -haha!!-sączysmark -ale czemu on?-czkawka -bo ty tańczysz!a ja z nim nie chce-nika http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtjuGS2LCpA -nie wiem czemu kobiety mnie nie kochają..-sączysmark -a teraz valka,pyskacz i ja-nika http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgB_aPLhEOw -a ja i mieczyk?i śledzik?-eret -a wy?może to na zmiane a szpadka też-nika http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdtUDK9pxeQ -wow i ty to znalazłaś?-czkawka -no jasne-nika-a teraz choeografia-nika I tak przeczwiciliśmy taniec i piosenke. Ready or Not? -Nika!-valka -jestem!-nika -za 3 godziny konkurs,chodź zobaczyć scene-astrid -ja już ide-nika Zamiast stanąć to przykryłam się bardziej poduszką -Nika-czkawka -nie chce mi się!-nika -zaraz ci się będzie chciało,szczerbatek,wichura!-czkawka -nie!!dobra już wstaje!-nika Jeśli mam wybrać między wstaniem a być polizana to wole wstać -chodź!-astrid Ciągła mnie za ręke i szybko biegła,ja się musze najpierw obudzić żeby prześćignąć,dlatego zamieniłam się w smoka i wziełam ją na grzbiet -jesteśmy!-nika -nie, nie tu..na plaży-astrid Leciałam na plaże jak wicher.To co zobaczyłam to normalnie było niesamowite.Nie umiecie się tego wyobrazić!. -i jak?-astrid -łał...-nika -za 2 i pół godziny jest walka,stroje każdy ma pod sobą a smoki robią za ochrone...-czkawka - to świetnie..a gdzie są wrogowie?-nika -obalają smoki bo chcą do mnie sie dostać i do czkawki-astrid -troche śmieszne..-nika -to co teraz robimy?-valka -teraz szanujemy nasz głos-nika Przez te 2 godziny nic nie mówiliśmy,za pół godziny startujemy. -nika....nika..patrz jak słodko się prytuliła do wichury i szczerbatka-rozmazana postać -tak,mój ideał,to ja ją stworzyłem-2 rozmazana postać -obudziła się!-3 rozmazana postać -czekaj co?gdzie ja jestem?-nika -Witaj na górze Olimp!Jestem Zeus,to Atena a ona to Afrodyta-Zeus -co ja tu robie?!występ!-nika -spokojnie to w śnie...kiedyś w prawdziwej walce spotkamy się tak jak autor Illiady-Atena -Homer...-nika -o ktoś ciebie woła!musisz wracać,ślicznotko-afrodyta -dowidzenia-nika Wróciłam do realistycznego świata -Nika teraz my!-astrid -ja już...-nika -co ci się śniło?czkawka chciał prawie lecieć po Gothi-astrid -a o bogach greckich-nika -co?-astrid -teraz wy!-czkawka -ja już-nika Kolejność piosenek : 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSIIhetJsdU astrid i nika 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtjuGS2LCpA rodzeństwo:czkawka i nika 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgB_aPLhEOw pyskacz,valka i nika 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdtUDK9pxeQ śledzik,eret,mieczyk i szpadka i nika A od rywalek : 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxmKmsVwUkA 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icfgWw7Um1s 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=YWdveJR_zv8 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rs9HC3slop4 -dobra teraz finał!przywódcy klanu muszą zaśpiewać ale sami-pyskacz -jasne że tak!-smoła -zabije ciebie!-nika -dasz rade,idź pokonasz ich -valka -ostatni głos należy do....wodza-ewa -ale sprawiedliwie!-smoła -dobra kto jest przywódcą klanu w ...-pyskacz-jak sie nazywacie? -Extremalne...-smoła -nasz przywódca to ja-smoła -ale on musi być przynajmniej 20 lat-czkawka -Justyna ty śpiewasz jak gwiazda idź!-smoła -ale...-justyna -idź!!-grupa extremalnej -w Extremalnej jest justyna a w Furiach?-valka -nika idź!-astrid -co czemu ja?ty idź-nika -Nika!!-czkawka -czemu wodza trzeba słuchać?-nika Pomamrotałam pod nosem ale chyba za głośno -coś ty tam powiedziała?-czkawka -że już ide bracie!-nika -to dobrze siostrzyczko!-czkawka -jutro zawody!justyna vs Nika!!-pyskacz -super,jak fajnie!-justyna -chodźmy już-astrid Reszta dnia mineła zwyczajnie. Mam inny pomysł Wstaje rano,wszyscy śpią.Wyszłam sobie na dwór i ktoś mnie łapie od tyłu,zakrywa usta,ciągnie na łódź.Jeszcze coś mówi o Kicholu,eee..najgorszy wróg czkawki no i wandali.Podobno szuka znakomitej żony i nikt jeszcze nie przetrwał jak uciekł.W nocy usnełam,ale obudzono odrazu i wsadzono do więzienia.Przez 3 lata byłam więziona i torturowana,ale dzisiaj uciekne.Dzisiaj w piątek przychodzi spoko strażnik,jak uśnie uciekne i już mnie nie będzie ale jeszcze tortury na koniec.Napewno pytacie się czemu 3 lata a nie 3 miesiące?Oto odpowiedź,1 rok przywiązał mnie do ściany,potem extra tortury a teraz pytanie o to czy chce zostać jego żoną.I jeszcze czego!takiego laluśiowatego męża to nie chce!Ale jest jeden problem....i to jest że zapomniałam jak sie lata i jak moja rodzina się nazywa.Pamiętam tylko to że mam brata czkawke co ma nocną furie.I to jest wszystko. -i co jak tam moja narzeczona?-kichol -nic durniu,nigdy za ciebie nie wyjde!-nika -to masz ode mnie prezent-kichol I ciepnął we mnie ostrym kwadratem z kolcami A na berk w perspektywie czkawki Każdy jest smutny.Najpierw śmierć ojca i teraz zniknięcie niki.Astrid pociesza valke i mnie a my ją.Teraz mamy okres żałoby.Dokładnie dzisiaj nika znikneła.Przeszukaliśmy wszystkich wrogów i przymieżone z nami klany,tylko jeden został jeszcze.Kichol!jak ja go nie nawidze!!Szczerbatek jeszcze poleciał z wichurą oblecieć wszystkie wyspy i skrytki smoków.Dopiero dzisiaj wrócił. -czkawka idź spać,jutro nowy dzień i jedziemy pozatem na wyspe kichola-valka -jasne już ide!-czkawka Ale nie mam takiego zamiaru,polece na wyspe sam.Wszystkie światła zgasły,czyli wszyscy śpią. -chodź szczerbi,lecimy-czkawka Lecimy na wyspe kichola,byle jeszcze nika żyje A u naszej kochanej niki -o ty cholero!-nika -miłych snów narzeczonko!!-kichol Nie dość że mam całe ciało w ranach to jeszcze mam ostrą rane na plecach.A i jeszcze coś moja lotka się wzrosła!!O przychodzi strażnik -może chcesz wody na oczyszczenie?-strażnik -nie nie musisz-nika -nie zakażona,to jest moja miałem ją dzisiaj wypić ale ci się bardziej przyda-strażnik -jak nalegasz-nika Zachihotał -moge krede?-nika -a na co ci?-strażnik -na fajne rysunki dla kichola-nika -jasne,poczekaj zaraz przyjde-strażnik Teraz tylko kij i porwać klucze.Jeszcze troche iiiii.....jest!!!!Zaraz przyjdzie strażnik,schowam klucze i namaluje jak kichol stoi przy więzieniu i czyta "powodzenia w życiu durniu!" a za nim jestem ja -masz-strażnik -dzięki-nika Czekał i nie spał,po zakończeniu mojego arcydzieła spał a na holu były zgaszone światła.Teraz albo nigdy.Wylazłam po cichutku i zobaczyłam czkawke? -czkawka co ty tu robisz?-nika Szeptałam -przyszedłem ciebie poszukać!inaczej dalej szukałbym siostry-czkawka -dobra lecimy!-nika -twoja lotka się wzrosła!-czkawka -patrzcie tam!!-strażnicy -i coś ty narobił!?lecimy już!-nika Wzlecieliśmy się w powietrze -poczekaj!znajde ciebie i ożenie się z tobą!!-kichol -lecz się durniu-czkawka -lećmy już!-nika Po drodze poopowiadał mi troche i przypomniałam się wszystko. Chce ci sie? Wróciliśmy po cichu do domu,ja poszłam do swojego domu a czkawka do swojego.A rano poszłam do nich i wlazłam przez okno według planu -dobra masz tu mąke-czkawka Pomyśleliśmy że będe duchem i powiem coś valce,obudze ją i będzie widziała jak wchodze do pokoju brata i mówie mu coś a on zamienia się w smoka,a tak naprawde ma swój strój do latania tylko taki rugi z inymi skrzydłami.... -dobra,idź już,ja spróbuje zamaskować twarz żeby nie widziała że sie śmieje-czkawka -dobra rób,a ty szczerbatek śpij...-nika -mrr....-szczerbatek Podeszłam do łóżka mamy i śpiewałam piosenke tą co śpiewałam na walce z astrid,obudziła się,spokojnie poszłam do pokoju czkawki -idzie-nika -jasne-czkawka Valka otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła mnie -nika co ci się stało?-valka -bracie,oddaje ci moją moc smoka-nika Rozłożył skrzydła -matko....-valka -hahaha,ja nie moge-czkawka -masz mine jakbyś zobaczyła ducha!!-nika Już się skapła -haha ale śmieszne,czkawka wytłumacz gdzie byłeś w nocy?-valka -ee...no uratować siostre-czkawka -sam?na wyspie kichala?-valka -jakby nie on to wogule mnie tu nie było-nika -czemu-razem -bo przez te 3 lata zapomniałam o wszystkich,tylko pamiętałam o nim i to że miał nocną furie-nika -czemu zapomniałaś?-valka -może przez te rany?-nika Pokazałam im te moje rany, -szybko po gothi one są już 3 lata,może mieć zakażenie!-valka -nie!oczyśćiłam je za pomocą wody strażnika-nika -napewno zakażonej-czkawka -nie,czystej-nika -czyli spoko strażnik?-valka -no jasne-nika -to może teraz astrid zastraszymy?-czkawka -jasne!-nika -tylko wróccie na śniadanie za pół godzinki !-valka Gdy byliśmy koło domu astrid,ja miałam się przebrać za szczerbatka i wlecieć z czkawką w szponach na okno z sypialni astrid -gotowa?-czkawka -tak,a ty?-nika -jasne że tak-czkawka Wlecieliśmy,odrazu wzieła topór i zaczeła machać przed nami. -więcej tak nie róbcie!czemu szczerbatek ma niebieskie oczy?-astrid -co...?-czkawka -nika!!-astrid -no przepraszam,ale miałaś mniej strachu niż valka-nika Później tłumaczenie i straszenie innych jeźdzców.Ale co dziwne było to dziewczyny,nie było ich,ciekawe... -o kurde śniadanie!-czkawka -jasny gwint lećmy!!-nika I tak spóźniliśmy się.Dzisiaj jest powtórzona walka na śpiew,naprawde nie chce mi się!O wschodzie słońca dopiero jest.I tak reszte dnia mineło przyjemnie,tylko sączysmark znowu ma problem ze śledzikiem o szpadke -jest moja!!-śledzik -nie bo moja-sączysmark -nie bo jest już moja-eret -tak...-szpadka Konflikt został szybko rozwiązany. -nika zaraz występ już na plac!-valka -ide,..............jak mi się nie chce-nika -chodź i wygraj!-astrid -a jakbym znowu znikneła?-nika -Nika!!!-cała rodzinka z szwagierką -dobra,ale dobry pomysł miałam-nika Kurde żadnej piosenki nie umiem!chyba że... -o nika chodź ty będziesz druga bo ewa musi być "pierwsza"-pyskacz -okej-nika A na scenie -Wikingowie!czas rozpocząć rywalizacje między justyna a niką-czkawka -ale nie ma niki!-wiking -ale już się znalazła!!-astrid -rozpocznijmy więc !!-pyskacz -pierwsza justyna z grupy "extremalnej"-astrid Poczekajcie musze znaleść muzyczkę!i iść do toalety Dobra toaleta załatwiona i next zaraz będzie!! Dum,dum dum...... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsbzfaP-ySM#t=51 ( Oo oo oo oo ) ( Oo oo oo ) Blady świt, miasto śpi Niespokojne miałeś sny Budzisz się, pora wyjść Czarno-biały kręcić film Błądzimy we mgle, nie możemy przejść Zawiłych labiryntów w korytarzach serc Zaplatam długą nić, byś mógł do mnie iść Poza sobą już nie mamy nic ( Oo oo oo oo ) ( Oo oo oo ) Wiem, że odnajdziesz mnie, Za horyzontem czeka cel Trzeba nam ciągle biec Nie poddam się, Już widać brzeg Wiem, że odnajdziesz mnie, za horyzontem czeka cel Ciemna noc czasu mniej Zrywam gwiazdy z nieba drzew Ciszą mów, szeptaj mi Słowo, które doda sił Szukam tajnych dróg, by do Ciebie pójść Pogania mnie puls, nie daję rady już Zaplatam długą nić, byś mógł do mnie iść Poza sobą już nie mamy nic Wiem, że odnajdziesz mnie, (oo) Za horyzontem czeka cel (oo) Trzeba nam ciągle biec (oo) Nie poddam się, (oo) Już widać brzeg (oo) Wiem, że odnajdziesz mnie, (oo) Za horyzontem czeka cel (oo) Trzeba nam ciągle biec (oo) Nie poddam się, (oo) Już widać brzeg (oo) Błądzimy we mgle..x4 Wiem, że odnajdziesz mnie, (oo) Za horyzontem czeka cel (oo) Trzeba nam ciągle biec (oo) Nie poddam się, (oo) Już widać brzeg (oo) Wiem, że odnajdziesz mnie, (oo) Za horyzontem czeka cel (oo) Trzeba nam ciągle biec (oo) Nie poddam się, (oo) Już widać brzeg (oo) W swojej głowie mam tylko jedno, Chcę cię zobaczyć Zobaczę Cię na pewno /x2 Zaśpiewała to choćby z playbacku,słychać było cyfrowe odgłosy i po ruchach ust nie śpiewała tego,ale cóż teraz ja śpiewam -a teraz nika z grupy "Furie"-czkawka -powodzenia!-astrid -dasz sobie rade!-valka -jesteś The Best!!-bliźniaki -pamiętaj o rytmie!!-śledzik Podeszłam do pyskacza,te wszystkie odgłosy przyjaciół pomagały mi,ale te wszystkie oczy wikingów to troche straszne -połamania nóg-pyskacz Szepnął na otuche -dzięki-nika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCCR_IC1k-A Wszyscy bili brawa tylko tą piękną chwile przerwała smoła -to było śpiewane z playbacku!!-smoła -twoje to było z playbacku!!-szpadka -wcale że nie!-smoła -to niech justyna zaśpiewa bez płaszcza-czkawka -jej jest zimno!-smoła Nie wytrzymałam tego i jednym chwytem śćiągnełam płaszcz,a na plecach justyny był odtwarzacz -to teraz wiemy kto wygrał!-pyskacz -to może zrobimy jeszcze rewanż?-smoła -musimy?-nika -niech widzowie zagłosują!-pyskacz -chcemy rewanżu!!chcemy rewanżu!!-wikingowie -ale zaśpiewamy już jedną piosenke i to będzie halleluja!!-nika -ok-justyna -nie teraz ja zaśpiewam-ewa -czemu?-nika -chce pokazać czkawce że to ja powinnam być na miejscu astrid a nie ona!-ewa -łał,jak nie wariatki to ona chce być z tobą-nika -słyszałam to!!-ewa -ups,dobra śpiewamy!-nika -osobno będziecie śpiewać,wtedy będziemy mogli sprawiedliwie wybrać-czkawka -pierwsza ja!-ewa -okej,nie musisz krzyczeć-nika -przygotuj sie-pyskacz -jestem gotowa,hm!-ewa I ręką odsuneła włosy jak gwiazda,jaka boolywoodka,końcówka to wyszła :woodka" wiecie o co chodzi?ale spoko ona nie pije....może... - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cg9d1D8afE -ewa Tajemny akord kiedyś brzmiał Pan cieszył się gdy Dawid grał Ale muzyki dziś tak nikt nie czuje Kwarta kwinta tak to szło Raz wyżej w dur, raz niżej w moll Nieszczęsny król ułożył alleluja, Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja Na wiarę nic nie chciałeś brać Lecz sprawił to księżyca blask Że piękność jej na zawsze cię podbiła Kuchenne krzesło tronem twym Ostrzygła cię i już nie masz sił I z gardła ci wydarła: alleluja Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja Dlaczego mi zarzucasz wciąż, Że nadaremno wzywam Go Ja przecież nawet nie znam Go z imienia Jest w każdym słowie światła błysk Nieważne czy usłyszysz dziś najświętsze, czy nieczyste: alleluja Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, Staliśmy z boku,ale astrid zaczeła się niepokoić -nika,ewa zaczeła i gapi się dziwnie na czkawke,troche mam złe przeczucie-astrid -ona się zakochała,musisz pokazać że nie ma szans u czkawki-nika Obruciłam się z zamiarem póśćia na swoje miejsce,ale to co zobaczyłam troche mnie przelękło -nika co ci jesss....t-astrid Zobaczyliśmy jak czkawka prawie przyciśnięty do śćiany przez ewe która chce go pocałować -Astrid!!-nika Nie zauważyłam jak wzieła topór i zaczeła biegnąć do czkawki -ja ci zaraz dam!-astrid -dziewczyny!obrona!!-smoła Czyli to było ustalone?aa czyli w takich okolicznośćiach można użyć plazmy -nika!!co ty robisz?-smoła -to co moge zrobić!-nika -ale pamiętaj o plazmach al....-valka Ups, wybuchła mocna plazma alfy.Wszystkie ziewczyny oprócz astrid zostały spalone że miały czarne włosy i ubrania no i makijaż,bieny czkawka też dostał.... -ja ci teraz dam!!mam spalone włosy przez ciebie!!-smoła -nic mi nie mogesz zrobić bo nie jesteśmy w polsce!!tylko na Berk!-nika -dobra ,teraz nika śpiewa i inni uczestnicy siedzą normalnie!!-astrid Wreszcie spokój zaośćił,ale nie na długo... -czujecie?dobra!!zaczynamy!!-pyskacz -powodzenia!!!-valka i astrid -a teraz nika!!-pyskacz Poczekacie chwileczkę?? '-'''teraz!!-pyskacz - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r84pmRnT2WA -nika Tajemny akord kiedyś brzmiał Pan cieszył się gdy Dawid grał Ale muzyki dziś tak nikt nie czuje Kwarta kwinta tak to szło Raz wyżej w dur, raz niżej w moll Nieszczęsny król ułożył alleluja, Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja Na wiarę nic nie chciałeś brać Lecz sprawił to księżyca blask Że piękność jej na zawsze cię podbiła Kuchenne krzesło tronem twym Ostrzygła cię i już nie masz sił I z gardła ci wydarła: alleluja Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja Dlaczego mi zarzucasz wciąż, Że nadaremno wzywam Go Ja przecież nawet nie znam Go z imienia Jest w każdym słowie światła błysk Nieważne czy usłyszysz dziś najświętsze, czy nieczyste: alleluja Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, Alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, alleluja, Coś mi się łzawiło po oczami,nie chciałam żeby widzieli więc ocierałam je jak najszybciej.Wspominałam wszystkie wspomnienia,smutne i wesołe.O skończyłam już?lepiej szybko pójde niech nie widzą że płakałam -chcesz chusteczke?-astrid -jak mogesz?-nika -masz-valka '''Zagadka co lub kto przeszkodzi w rywalizacji?' Gratulacje 'dla użytkownika wiki!!ale to wykorzystam kie'dy indziej Szpital w Berk Po półgodzinnej śpiewie pyskacza... -dobrze pyskacz!czas zacząć głosowania!-czkawka -dobrze-pyskacz -niech drużyny wystąpią!-valka Wystąpiliśmy -teraz głosowanie!kto głosuje na extremalne?-czkawka Nawet dużo ludzi klaskało,boje się troche o Furie -Cisza!!!kto głosuje na Furie?-czkawka Wow!!zaczeli piszczeć,wiwatować i klaskać,dobrze że nie ma fajerwerków w tym świecie -daj drut z miedzi-smoła -czemu?-asia -poprostu daj!-smoła -prosze!! my spadamy!-justyna -nika,co ona robi? i co ma w ręce?!-astrid -drut z miedzi?,musimy jej przeszkodzić!-nika W biegu -co masz zamiar zrobić?-astrid -nie mam już pocisków więc musze sama osłonić zanim dostanie-nika -chyba za pózno!-astrid Czkawka uniósł ręce do góry i tym samym dostał drutem z rzuch.I trzeba zrobić szybką operacje inaczej wiecie co... -czkawka!!-astrid i valka - o ku**a-wiking z tłumu -jak sie wyrażasz?-żona wikinga -szczerbatek!!wichura!!podwiezcie nas do mojego domu-nika Przylecieli,teraz szybko do pokoju z maszynami. U valki i reszty '-'''już was tu nie widze!!-valka -mamy pistolet więc nic nie poradzicie!-smoła -chmuroskok!!-valka Uciekły '''Już w pokoju Niki' '-ja ie po maszyny!zaraz wróce,połóż go -nika' '-a g'dzie?-astrid '-nie wiem!!gd'ziekolwiek by było prosto!!-nika '-ale nie na łóżku!!a szczególnie moim bo krew się szybko nie zmywa!!połóż go może na....łóżku dla gośći!!!-nika' '-okej!!a mogłabyś tak pomóć?on jest troche cięższy!!niż sie wydaje!!ile on waży?-astrid' Przyprowadziłam już maszyny szpitalne i takie inne rzeczy '-bęziesz mi poawać-nika' '-okej-astrid' Trwało to jakieś....pół dnia!!jak to jest ciężko zrobić!Tymczasem przyszli wszyscy,modlili się i trzymali kciuki za wodza,ale ..... Chcecie żeby było tak : 1 śmierć i póżniej zmartchwystanie... 2 życie i coś wymyśleć mam... Lustro Niestety umarł...Astrid płakała z valką a ja uspokajałam wikingów.Sama przy tym płakałam,ale tyle w życiu przeżyłam.Teraz trzeba dać do Gothi ciało,musi je namaśćić i przygotować.Tylko rodzina może dotykać ciało,chyba że dają też innej osobie prawa rodzinne.Właśnie daliśmy prawo astrid,wkońcu to jego najbliższa osoba a pyskacz to najlepszy przyjaciel w ciele człowieka.Szczerbatek nie chce jeść ani pić,wkońcu stracił pana.Najgorzej ze mną,ja ciamajda spadłam z schodów i mam skręconą kostke.Valka przejeła obowiązki wodza,przecież nie mamy już mężczyzny w naszej rodzinie. -Nika!!!-valka Zapomniałam o tym że teraz mnie traktują jak dziecko!Nie pozwalają latać,ubierają w śliniaczek a jak za późno przyjde do domu to szlaban.Teraz to jestem uźiemiona bo noga ale i tak dalej mam skrzydła i ogon. -zaraz obiad!!-astrid One są na dole a ja dogóry w pokoju obok czkawki,brakuje trocha tego droźni dupy. -szczerbatek,dzisiaj lecimy do czkawki,tak?-nika -wraou!!-szczerbatek -to uratuj mnie bo jak zjem obiad to będe leżeć tam gdzie czkawka-nika -hmm...-szczerbatek -podłącze ci ogon i polece na tobie tak?ale błyskawicznie-nika -wraou!-szczerbatek -jeszcze chwila!!-astrid -dobra uciekamy!-nika Wsiadłam na mordke i za nim się obejrzałam,byłam w trakcie lotu. -tęskniłeś za tym?-nika -mrr...-szczerbatek -teraz do gothi-nika Zanim tam byliśmy zrobiliśmy kilka sztuczek i wlecieliśmy jak tornado do gothi,aż się przestraszyła.Szkoda że brat tego nie widział. -nie wolno smoków?czemu-nika -@(%@%*^%#@#-gothi -a tam higiena...i tak jest już martwy-nika W tym czasie jak to powiedziałam siadłam na krzesło koło łóżka i popatrzałam na szczerbatka. -!!@@(*^%$#!#$%&*())*%$#@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!!!!!-gothi Nagle coś dotkło mnie za ręke. -AAaaaaaaa!!!!!!-nika thumb To był czkawka!! -nika?to ty?-czkawka -jak ty?ty umarłeś przecież!!-nika On otworzył oczy!! -zamienił się w zombie!!-nika -tak,zaraz pożre ci mózg...-czkawka No chyba zemdlałam...nic nie widziałam.Ale pokazało się światło a później jakaś kraina -gdzie ja jestem?-nika -przed odynem-czkawka Widziałam go w kostiumie jak miał 20 lat -no ja znowu zaraz zemdleje-nika -nie!!mamy do ciebie sprawe-czkawka -nie możecie spalić ciała czkawki-odyn -czemu?-nika -bo on jeszcze ożyje-odyn -a teraz to co?wystraszył mnie!-nika -dzisiaj jest dzień psikusów!!-odyn -ładnie tak straszyć żywych?!-nika -no.....troche...-czkawka -a co jeszcze mam zrobić?-nika -musisz się przygotować bo wszyscy z 23 lat przejdą na 15 lat,będziecie ostrzegać ludzi-odyn -ale najpierw coś zobaczymy-czkawka -prosze wprowadzić lustro przeszłośći!-odyn Wprowadzili baaaardzo duże lustro i pokazali mi i czkawce jak to było gdy byliśmy małymi dzidziusiami.Najpierw ja. ''-Może najpierw nika?-lustro'' "Urodziliśćie się jako bliźniaki.Wszyscy się radowali a najbardziej rodzice,do czasu.Źli ludzie przyszli do czasów wikingów i zabrało ciebie.Matka i ojciec walczyli z wojskiem,mimo iż wioska pomagała...przegrali ale w ostatniej chwili dziecko zostało dotknięte plazmą nocnej furi,z tąd twoje znanie.Wtedy czkawka ostatni raz widział swoją siostre Nike.A z czkawką jest dłuższa historia.Matka płakała po stracie dziecka a ojciec szukał jej i wkońcu przestał.Małżeństwo kłóciło się ale zawsze znajdowali spokój i miłość do jedynego dziecka.Ale tera pewien smok,stromcutter przerwał tą piękną historie.Porwał matke i zostawił ojca z synem samego.Syn w czasie 5 lat odczuł że ojciec niechce go, i znalazł prace jako pomocnik u najlepszego przyjaciela wodzaCzuł się tam jak w domu." ''-reszte znacie-odyn'' Z dorosłych na nastolatków -dobra ale co mamy zrobić w przeszłośći?-nika -ktoś wdarł się w nocy do portalu czasu i wszystko pozmieniał,musicie zrobić to tak jak to było-odyn -a jak pozmieniał?-czkawka -normalnie-odyn -a będe miała moce a czkawka szczerbatka i ten swój kostium na haloween?-nika -EJ!!!!!!to kostium do latania!-czkawka -ale hełm to w nocy straszny...-odyn -czemu?-czkawka -widziałem cie jak latałeś nocą,myślisz ze ja nie widze ciebie?-odyn -dobra idziemy czy nie?-nika -tak,czas w teraźniejszośći się zatrzymie a wy będziecie to naprawiać,ale nie wiem czy będzie szczerbatek-odyn -co!?bez niego sie nie rusze,czym będe wogule latał jak nie nim,to mój najlepszy przyjaciel!-czkawka -dostaniesz moce jak nika-Atena {nie wiem czy w tych czasach była ale napisze o niej} Chce troche nawiązać do Saintas Row get of hell, aha jutro czyli 20.02.2015 pojawi się nowy next!! -he,chce zobaczyć pierwszą lekcje strzelania plazmą i latania od czkawki-nika -też przyjde-afrodyta -czy ktoś mnie tu lubi?-czkawka -dobra,wskakujcie-Odyn Wskoczyliśmy i jeszcze było słychać głos -wszyscy was widzą,waszą przeszłośćią rządzi dagur i jego smok,który go nie lubi-Odyn -co wszyscy nas widzą?-czkawka Akurat wylądowaliśmy na głównym placu -emm...nie chce przerywać waszej rozmowy,ale musimy spadać-nika -czemu?ołłł....-czkawka Wszyscy się patrzyli jak na ufoludków,a i dotego mieliśmy wyciągnięte skrzydła,oj a czkawka jeszcze nie umie latać,zato biegać umie...co nie ? -co tu sie dzieje do thoraa....kimś cie są?-Stoik -tato może przemyśliszz....kto to?-czkawka -może sie przywitamy?-nika -możecie-odyn -aha...to może zaczniesz,ty zawsze coś tam fajnie poukładasz-nika -okej...ja jestem czkawka a to nika,jesteśmy z przyszłośći i ponoć mamy coś tu naprawić...-czkawka {starszy} -ja tak będe wyglądać?łał....-czkawka {młodszy} Nagle zabrzmiały trąby -szybko musicie się schować,dagur płynie,czkawka,astrid,śledzik,bliźniaki i sączysmark schowajcie się naszymi gośćmi i swoimi smokaim,już!!-stoik -szybko lećie za nami-astrid -eee...jest problem bo ja jeszcze nie umiem latać i....nikka!!!!-czkawka Trzy podstawowe sposoby na latanie 1.Zamień się w smoka 2.Uruchom skrzydła i zacznij nimi ruszać w góre i dół 3.Leć,łap i dalej lataj -za dużo mówiłeś,już by cie schwytali...ej to gdzie lecimy?halo!!-nika Kto sie jeszcze tym zadziwi? -ty w smoka...a on...albo ja...albbo aaa!!!język mi się plącze!-czkawka {młodszy} -on też,tylko jeszcze niczego nie umie,heh-nika -dobra jesteśmy na miejscu musimy tylko wlecieć do jaskini,oni nigdy nie przeszukują jaskiń-śledzik -a może polecimy do dziury szeptozgona?bo założe się że dzisiaj będą tam was szukać-czkawka {starszy} -i co?-astrid -może spróbujemy?-czkawka m. -dobra szybko bo depczą nas po piętach-bliźniaki -chodzcie ,wy pierwszi,ja jakby co odciągne uwage,tylko weźcie ze sobą mojego brata,tego upartego osła-nika -ej!-czkawka s.{już będe w skrócie pisać m-młodszy s-starszy} -tam jest jakaś nocna furia!!-wiking -szybko!!-nika -a ty?-czkawka s. -ja spróbuje ich jś zgubić-nika -uważaj na zmiennoskrzydłego dagura!!!-astrid Lol,to to jest ten smok? -nikomu nieudało się przed nim uciec-astrid -dobra schowajcie się!-nika Upuśćiłam czkawke s. na szczerbatka i schowali się.A ja odciągałam uwage,dopiero wieczorem udało mi się ich zgubić,poleciałam do reszty.Byli tam nawet zdenerwowali bo myśleli że nie żyja?o wy.... -to potrwa jeszcze dzień,bo widzieli smoka,naszczęśćie są tunele do lasu,więc polecimy na smoczą wyspe-czkawka -aha, czkawka...-nika -tak?-oboje czkawków -chodzi im o starszego...-nika -no...-czkawka s. -przupomnij mi że jak wrócimy to mam ci coś powiedzieć...-nika Uśmiech fałszywy zrobiłam,zaraz sie dowiecie czemu -a możesz powiedzieć?to zapamiętam-czkawka s. -tak..jasne...że WIĘCEJ MASZ NIE UMIERAĆ!!!!!-NIKA -to nie była moja wina..-czkawka s. -aha,skończyliśćie?bo musimy wam zadać kilka pytań-sączysmark -te podstawowe to są tylko dwie nocne furie czyli szczerbatek i nika,czkawka twoje marzenie się spełniło..-czkawka s. -jakie marzenie?-astrid -dowiesz się jak będziesz miała 20 lat-nika -naprawde?-czkawka m. -tak-czkawka s. - a i jeszcze jedno pytanie,jesteśćie rodzeństwem?-śledzik-bo nigdy nie widziałem twojej siostry czkawka E...popatrzyliśmy się na siebie i... -tak...-nika -to na jakiej wyspie jesteś..-czkawka m. -opowiesz czy ja?-czkawka -ty-nika -a więc....gothi powiedziała że musimy znaleść dziewczynie ze znanie w kształcie nocnej furii,więc weszliśmy do portalu i rozdzieliliśmy się na grupy ja z moją dziewczyną a...-czkawka s. -cicho,jeszcze nie mogą wiedzieć o pani A!!-nika -aha..no więc kończąc inni znaleźli szybciej od nas i później ..... -czkawka Tłumaczenie i tłumaczenie,pomyśleć że to przez te znanie,jeszcze jeden dzień i znowu będe latała... Pod wieczór następny next,dedyk dla hakakieł i Ulax ' ''Zasnełam,ale widziałam łąke,były tam dwie postacie...chyba astrid i czkawka.Nagle widze Drago krwawdonia,chce zabić astrid.Krzycze i biegne ale nie słyszą.Widze białe światło '' ''Budze się w nocy,cała spocona.Nigdy nie miałam takiego koszmaru.Nikt jeszcze nie śpi tylko ja i czkawka?Wow,on też jest spocony.Wszyscy się na nas patrzą ''-koszmar?-czkawka m.'' ''-tak...-nika'' ''- a o czym?-astrid'' ''-że krwawdon chce astrid zabić i czkawke ale w wieku 20 lat oczywiśćie-nika'' ''-a ty?-śledzik'' ''-ja o tym że astrid siedzi z niką,a drago podchodzi i zabija nike-czkawka'' ''-ej!ja przynajmij nie miałam że zabija astrid-nika'' ''-to nie moja wina-czkawka s.'' Wreszcie dźwigłam głowe do góry i zamiast swoich przyjaciół widziałam pająki,o rety ''-nie podchodzcie do mnie!!!-nika'' ''-co ci jest?-czkawka s.'' Chciał do mnie podejść ''-nie podchodź!!!inaczej zginiesz!!-nika'' ''-spokojnie ja nie zabijam-czkawka s.'' ''-tak?a twój jad pająku to co?tak dla zabawy!!-nika'' ''-masz gorączke,to tylko zwidy...daj się uleczyć-astrid'' ''-nie...czekaj co to za białe światło?-nika'' ''-nie!!nie idź tam!!-czkawki'' Zemdlałam? '''Persp.Czkawki -nie...nie umieraj!-czkawka s. -szybko okład!!-czkawka m. -połóżcie ją na ziemi,jest zimne więc pomoże-śledzik -ma może jakieś rany?-astrid -nie wiem...jestem jasnowidzący czy coś?-czkawka s. Mój stary przyjaciel szczerbatek odwrócił ja na placy i wskazał na ramie,czekaj tam chyba było znanie co nie?Dobbra nic ,podwinąłem rękawnik i zobaczyłem że świeci ale nie na niebiesko tylko na zielono..hm...przypomina kolor oczu szczerbatka i mój i taty i mamy.Nagle przed nami stanął mój 20 letni szczerbatek,no i właśnie thor powiedział że wszyscy z 23 lat wrócą na 20,czyli jesteśmy młodsi i będziemy. -szczerbatku!!jak ja za tobą tęskniłem!!-czkawka s. -dwoje szczerbatków?-czkawka m. -czekajcie co z niką?-astrid Dalej sie nie ruszała ale teraz znanie zaświeciło tęczą?no kurde co jest z siostrą? -ej widzicie te postacie?-śledzik -racja,przecież to...-czkawka Zaniemówiłem -Czkawka!!-astrid s. Wszyscy Śledzik,mama,pyskacz,sączysmark,eret i bliźniaki,nie wspoinając o smokach -ej co sie dzieje?astrid i astrid?śledzik i śledzik...o matko..-nika I znowu zemdlała -co jej jest!-astrid s. -nie wiemy..-czkawka m. -to tak wyglądałeś jak miałeś 15 lat?jak słodko-valka i eret Później beblanie ,poznawanie,nawet nika już nie zemdlywała.Wszyscy już poszli spać do norek, Nauka czyni mistrza Spałem spałem i z pięknego snu obudził mnie strzał plazmą -no,daj mi jeszcze 5 minut-czkawka s. -szczerbatek!przestań lizać!-nika Nie przestawał lizać więc musieliśmy wstać.Pokazywał na dwór -jest pónoc!-czkawka s. -co on znowu chce?czkawka to przecież twój smok....-nika -co chcesz mordko?pokaż-czkawka s. Pokazał na niebo,na grzbiet i pomachał skrzydłami -aaa...chcesz polatać?dobra już idziemy-czkawka s. -to ja ide spać-nika Szła spać ale szczerbatek zagrodził jej droge -no siostrzyczko musisz chyba z nami-czkawka s. -nawet spać nie idzie-nika Rozłożyła skrzydła i już była w powietrzu,to samo my tylko za chwile.Lecieliśmy i lecieliśmy,bez akrobacji sie nie obeszło,później mordka nie dawał się kontrolować -no czemu sie nie dajesz pokierować?-czkawka s. -chce ci chyba coś pokazać-nika -chyba tak...obudź mnie jak dolecimy-czkawka s. -szkoda że jeszcze nie umiesz sam latać-nika Zasnąłem ale na chwile,mój gad usłyszał że moge umieć latać to wywalił mnie z siodła i poleciałem w dół -no ty gadzie ty!!!-czkawka s.-nika!!jak latać!!-czkawka s. -rozłóż skrzydła,kieruj lotkami i jak czujesz że spadasz to machnij skrzydłami...dobry smok,wreszcie ten twój treser sie nie boi latać swoimi skrzydłami-nika Zrobiłem dokładnie tak jak nika powiedziała i przed samą ziemią udało mi się! -teraz wyląduj!przygotuj nogi i ręce do lądowania-nika -ok,-czkawka s. Udało sie..zbliżyłem sie do ziemi i zatrzymałem się -a teraz ci coś powiem-nika -ok-czkawka s. -jak spadałeś i próbowałeś latać to zapomniałeś że masz strój do latania-nika -tia...ale przynajmniej umiem latać!-czkawka s. -to teraz strzel plazmą,sprawdzimy jaki ma kolor,ja mam niebieski,szczerbatek fioletowy a ty?-nika -a jak to zrobić?-nika -hmm..sama nie wiem,zazwyczaj jak chce to strzele,hmm..aha już wiem!pomyśl o kimś kogo najbardziej kochasz z całego serca!-nika -Astrid-czkawka s. -no...to pomyśl że chcesz ją chronić i ujmij sobie cel,może ten kamień?-nika -jasne-czkawka s. Pomyślałem o Astrid i o tym że koło niej jest dagur,odrazu strzeliłem w kamień,dym sie unosił a ja tam widziałem leżącą postać? -o nie...-nika Podbiegliśmy i zobaczyliśmy mnie młodszego -jest puls,może będzie żyć-nika Jutro...czyli 04.03.2015 będzie next bo brak weny mi doskwiera.Powiedzcie w komentarzach coś co mnie przekona żeby nie zabijać młodszego czkawke 'Czkawka ma czkawke!' Wena sie straciła,jak jutro będe z przyjaciółką bawić się w autobusie to może coś mi wpadnie.Zostawcie koma dla weny mojej fochającej sie. 'Ups...pomyłka!przepraszam' -nie idzie szybciej?!-czkawka s. -nie krzycz tak zaraz będziemy u Gothi,a ty co tutaj jeszcze robisz?!Śmigiem leć po wszystkich!!-nika -polece z tobą -czkawka s. Persp.Astrid s. Pozwiedzaliśmy wiele ciekawych miejsc,ale fałszywie zrobionych.To mieszkańcy Berk zrobili na wypadek wojny z Dagurem.Nienawidze dupka! -musimy wracać,jutro tunel będzie przepełniony-śledzik m. -czemu?-valka -widzieli Nike i czkawków i smoki,raczej jutro zmiennoskrzydły będzie atakował-mieczyk m. Szliśmy do końca korytarza aż wyszliśmy na dwór i polecieliśmy do "Bazy".Po drodze spotkaliśmy czkawke -ej!!szybko poleccie do Gothi!,ja musze jakoś zawołać pyskacza!-czkawka s. -co sie stało!!??-Astrid s. i m. Nie słyszał nas.Po tym zajśćiu polecieliśmy do Gothi,była tam nika i młody czkawka który był nieprzytomny?O thorze! co sie stało? -Czkawka!!-Astrid m. Śledzik zemdlał,Sączysmark z bliźniakami nie ogarniali co sie stało to samo ich starsi postacie.Jedynie valka,ja młodsza i oczywiśćie ja podeśliszmy do niego.Nika spała?Hmm...coś tu nie pasuje,ona nigdy śpi. -gothi czemu nika śpi?-Astrid s. -_))E#$)#R)@#))$#@)-gothi -Śledzik tłumacz!-astrid m. -Mówi że przypadkowo dostała piaskiem sennym,tak naprawde to czkawka miał dostać ale ona dostała więc jak teraz czkawka s. zmęczy się to to samo on-Śledzik s. i m. -poczekajcie,jeżeli nika starsza śpi teraz to co sie dzieje z tą w drugim świecie?-Astrid Persp.Niki Z przed 1 godziny -czkawka!gothi mówi żebyś odpoczywał!-nika -ale ja to zrobiłem to ja to musze naprawić!-czkawka s. Gothi próbowała w niego ciepnąć sennym piaskiem,ale nadaremno był zwinny.Na chwile staneliśmy w miejscu naprzeciwko siebie -uwierz!kobieto!ja to musze zrobić!-czkawka s. -nie masz odpo....-nika Nie dokończyłam bo dostałam piaskiem,czkawka poleciał po Pyskacza i innych,jak sie obudze to ....ooo jak ja dawno nie spałam!Czekaj co jest?Czemu wszystko się zamalowywyuje?! -aaa!!!-nika -gdzie ja do... stałam przed klasą,wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli -siemanko?-nika Poszłam do swojej ławki,ale oni nie patrzyli na mnie tylko na środek klasy.Tam byłam ja jako 15 latka. -oto nasza sierota bez mamy i rodziny,teraz zemdlała akurat przed najlepszym ale sie obudziła możemy zacząć!!-Smoła Widziałam jak oczy zaczeły się szklicz mi w oczach -sierota!!-justyna -nieudaczniczka!!-ewa Ekhm..ja już tego nie wytrzymie!.Poszłam na środek i krzyknełam.Wszystko ucichło -myślicie że jak byłam młodsza to jestem nieudaczniczką?To sie mylicie smarkacze i dziwki!!A pani to królowa lesbijek!Myśli pani że dyrektor da pani podwyżke to sie pani mocno myli!-nika Chyba wszyscy mnie widzieli,teraz wam zrobie zabawe! -no co?-nika -ty jesteś mną?-nika m. -tak i powiem ci że jako 20 latka będziesz miała cudowne życie,są smoki i astrid,czkawka,śledzik możesz się wykazać.Tylko jeszcze w tamtym świecie sporo ci dokucznie ale też będziesz mieć pomoc do nerwów.A wracając do was!-nika s. Wysunełam skrzydła i.. -ona ma skrzydła!-natalia Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczeły piszczeć. -chodź mam do ciebie zadanie,pójdziesz ze mną?-nika s. -jasne że...-nika m. -NIE!!-smoła -a ty sie zamknij smoła!powiedziałam ci co nieco chcesz kontynuacje tego?!!!-nika Przyciszyła się -tak-nika m -to najpierw wysuń skrzydła,pomyśl o szczerbatku i odniego skrzydłach-nika s. Zrobiła tak -to teraz chwyć mnie za ręke i polecimy do domu,okej?-nika s. -yhy...-nika m. Wylecieliśmy przez okno w strone domu.Dwie sekundy i już byliśmy na miejscu.Zrobiliśmy sobie herbaty i zamówiliśmy pizze.Zapłaciliśmy i usiedliśmy do stołu.Wzieliśmy po drodze jeszcze coca cole i szklanki.Przysiadłyśmy wreszcie do stołu -a co jeśli dadzą mnie do sierocińca albo na badania?jutro ide do szkoły!-nika m. -nie nie idziesz do szkoły,masz tu pudełko co wszystko pakuje,zapakujemy i polecimy na Berk!-nika s. -ale ja tam nie mam rodziny!-nika m. Wyciągnełam telefon i pokazałam zdjęcie czkawki i stoika -Czkawka to twój brat a Stoik to tata,twoi zaginięci rodzice,opowiem ci to... "Urodziliśćie się jako bliźniaki.Wszyscy się radowali a najbardziej rodzice,do czasu.Źli ludzie przyszli do czasów wikingów i zabrało ciebie.Matka i ojciec walczyli z wojskiem,mimo iż wioska pomagała...przegrali ale w ostatniej chwili dziecko zostało dotknięte plazmą nocnej furi,z tąd twoje znanie.Wtedy czkawka ostatni raz widział swoją siostre Nike.A z czkawką jest dłuższa historia.Matka płakała po stracie dziecka a ojciec szukał jej i wkońcu przestał.Małżeństwo kłóciło się ale zawsze znajdowali spokój i miłość do jedynego dziecka.Ale tera pewien smok,stromcutter przerwał tą piękną historie.Porwał matke i zostawił ojca z synem samego.Syn w czasie 5 lat odczuł że ojciec niechce go, i znalazł prace jako pomocnik u najlepszego przyjaciela wodza.Czuł się tam jak w domu." -łał...a gdzie mama?-nika m. -pojawi się w wieku 20 lat,nie martw się,a teraz musimy isć po pudełko,zapakować dom i polecieć na Berk bo to nie jest tak jak w serialu,jakiś baran wszystko pozmieniał.I tylko ty mnie mogesz obudzić-nika s. -a co ci się tam stało?-nika m. -opowiem ci po drodze-nika s. Zapakowaliśmy wszystko i wylecieliśmy czym prędzej.Chyba po 2 godzinach byliśmy na Berk Pesrp.Czkawki Poleciałem po pyskacza.Najpier niepewnie ale później wsiadł na mnie i polecieliśmy.Wlecieliśmy z hukiem.Gothi napisała że -dopóki nika się nie obudzi to wtedy nie możemy walczyć.Ten zmiennoskrzydły to sie wydaje słabo ale tak naprawde jest mocny.Potrzebujemy dwóch alfów smoków żeby pokonać jego-pyskacz Nagle jakaś osoba wpadła z hukiem do nas -kimś ty je?!-Czkawka s. -Nika...-nika m. Persp. Niki s. -że co?!-wszyscy -w wieku 15 lat,musze obudzić nike,ona żyje jest tutaj!-nika m. -ładne żarty sobie stroisz dziecko,ale wracaj do domu-pyskacz Grr....musze im pokazać że tu jestem...wiem wysypie proszek!.Poszłam do pułek z piaskiem i wylałam jeden -co jest?-sączysmarki -widzicie to nika!-nika m. Napisałam tam że "Jestem tutaj a to jest nika!Czkawka jak sie obudze to dostaniesz!" -za co dostaniesz?-Astrid oby dwie -no bo to przeze mnie dostała piaskiem...-czkawka s. -moge ją obudzić?pokazała mi jak!-nika m. Zgodzili się,teraz tylko zrób to pokolei -zatkać nos,rozpuśćić włosy,przytnąć je i gothi masz piaski dusz,niebieskiego krokusa i almimi?-nika m. -T@k-gothi Dała mojej postaci,później ocućimy młodszego czkawke -nika co jeszcze?-nika m. -jeszcze krew-nika s. -ty ją słyszysz?-czkawka s. -tak..ale teraz znikneła i nie słychać jej-nika m.-nika!daj znak życia! Nie słyszą mnie?napisze że krew -patrzcie tam jest!-śledziki -jeszcze krew,ale kogo?-nika m. Sama nie wiem..chyba niki -nie!!-thor -thor?to kogo-nika -czkawki, i valki oraz niki-thor -okej-nika Nie zauważyłam jak wszyscy staneli wokół w koło piasku.Zrobiłam strzałki na nike,valke i czkawke -aż trzy?-valka "Musi być rodzinna krew!" -ejej!co tu sie dzieje!czemu są wszyscy wokół piasku?-Stoik -tato,nika zaraz ci opowiem wszystko!-czkawka s. -czkawka gdzie jest młodszy czkawka?...czkawka....-Stoik Widział go jak leży na łóżku -już stąd uciekać!nie chce was widzieć!-Stoik -spokojnie nika wie jak go ocućić!-nika m. -dobra,tylko że ona umarła...ten piasek snu to był piasek śmierci..-stoik -czyli ja też?nika...ja sie boje...-nika Zemdlała musze sama dokończyć.Wziełam nóż i wszystkich użłam,wziełam krew do pojemnika i wlałam do miski.Później wlałam do moich ust.Nie podziałało, -Thorze co musze jeszcze zrobić!-nika -śćiąć wosy na krótko do ramion i je wrzucić do kotła,do niego jeszcze żółty kwiat co stoi tam wrzuć zbierz wode i oblej ją siebie znaczy twoje ciało-Thorze -o ja ciebie...-nika Zrobiłam to co powiedział, przy przycinaniu włosów zrobiłam to też mojej młodszej postaci.Ale tego żałowałam,ale chyba lepiej wyglądam.Teraz tylko oblanie się wodą.Po chwili coś przyciągało mnie do ciała. -o boże!!-nika m. i s. -żyjecie!-czkawka s. Przytuliliśmy się w grupie.Teraz został czkawka.Zaraz go trzepne -a teraz,jak ja cie dorwe!-nika s. -no przepraszam,policzymy się później okej?-czkawka s. -nie teraz,siednij się-nika s. Persp.Czkawki Postawiła koło siebie dwa krzesła,kazała mi usiąść na jednym.Po chwili ona siadła koło mnie -nika pamiętasz to w autobusie z Doris?-nika s. -oo...tak ale to bolało jak roksana robiła-nika m. -ale ja robie mocniej-nika s. -o co wam chodzi?AŁŁŁŁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-czkawka s. Aż młodzik się obudził z wrzasku czkawki s. -moje nogi!czemu tak mocno?-czkawka s. -bo inaczej twoja młodsza postać by się nie obudziła,bracie!-nika s. -czekaj...to ja mam siostre?gdzie jest?-czkawka m. Już drugi raz zadaje to samo pytanie -tutaj,dobra a teraz trzeba rozpocząć walkę-nika s. -daj iść spać...-sączysmark -oooo...a chcesz też w noge mocnego klepnięia że aż zamrowi?-nika m. -nie...lepi nie...-śledzik -czekaj co sie stało nice?-Astrid s. -co?AA!!!-nika s. Wygląda jak ja... -ja jestem niką,dziewczyną 20 letnią!a nie ...Czkawką...-nika s. -a ty też?-czkawka m. -co ja?O boże!!-nika m. -JA NIE CHCE BYĆ CHŁOPCEM!!-nika s. i m. Zaczeły łezki spływać po ich twarzach -nie płacz już...wszystko będzie dobrze..-valka -To dagur!!-thor -przy**erdziele mu!-nika s. i m. -atakujemy od teraz,już przypłyneli-nika m. Wyszliśmy,zaczeła się burza na niebie,czas zacząć akcje -Dagur!jeszcze raz tak zrobisz to zobaczysz!-nika s. -ooo...mamy czterech czkawków!większy ubaw!armio!atakować, ty to samo diro-dagur Zaczeło się walka,Dobro v.s. Zło,wanadle nawet się przyłączyli.Wygrywaliśmy,ale ja i nika s. dostałiśmy plazmą tego zmiennoskrzydłego,przecież one nie strzelają plazmą! -to magiczny smok-Dagur I odleciał z wojskiem Narrator Rodzeństwo zostało postrzelone śmiercionośnym pociskiem,upadli na dziedzińcu.Oddychali ,zabrano ich do Gothi.Tam przeleżeli 10 miesięcy.Nikt nie tracił nadzieji.Wreszcie nastał dzień w którym... Nie nawidze śpiewać! Obudziłam się w chmurach,obok mnie stoi czkawka,przed nami thor...o luju będzie wyzwanie -zaśpiewajcie nam coś,prosimy-Atena Widzieliśmy instrumenty i mikrofon -tylko gitara jest wolna i mikrofon-Zeus Patrzyliśmy się na siebie.Po czym odrazu polecieliśmy w strone gitary.Czkawka jest szybszy ode mnie w bieganiu ale nie w lataniu! -ej no...mam śpiewać przed bogami?-czkawka -tak!bo ja miałam turniej!-nika -i tak zaśpiewasz nika-Afrodyta-masz piękny głos przecież,czkawka a ty najwspanialszy Jak mówiła o czkawce to śmiała się że aż przyklękła -czkawka pierwszy!-nika -ale ja!nie wiem co...-czkawka -Angel with a Shoutgun...talaalalala....-nika Ponuciłam sobie troche ale przeraził mnie krzyk thora '-wspaniale zaśpiewaj czkawka!-Thor' '-'''ale ja tego nie umiem!-czkawka -a może piosenka do Astrid?-nika -nie...nie pamiętam słów..-czkawka -sam napisał a nie zna -nika -coś ci pokaże a raczej wam...-Zeus Pokazał nam jak Astrid całuje się Dagurem,czkawka się wnerwił i zaczął strzelać plazmą -ej!to fałszywe lustro!oni tobie chcieli tylko wypróbować! nie strzelaj!!!-nika -akurat,patrz co pisze po lewej stronie-czkawka Poszłam sprawdzić pisało tam "Lustro prawdziwe" -nie....nie to kłamstwo!-nika Wszystko ucichło,czkawka klęczał i szlochał a Thor się śmiał.Podeszłam do czkawki -chodź zapytamy się czemu...-nika -nie!!zostaw mnie samego-czkawka -a wiecie którego dzisiaj jest?-Thor -tak,dzień twojej śmierci Dagur!-nika -że co?-bogowie -nie widzieliśćie nigdy Thora który nie ma przy sobie młota!swojego ukochanego którego nigdy nie opuszcza!-nika Zdarłam maske i kto to był?Dagur -myślisz że jak zmusisz Astrid do pocałunku to czkawka sie zabije?-nika -no..tak właśnie to robi-Dagur Spojrzałam za siebie,miał nóż i odsłaniał już rękaw i chciał ciąć ale przeszkodziłam mu moją ręką -ii...ale boli!-nika -co ty wyprawiasz?to ja miałem!-czkawka -odwróć się ośle!to Dagur a pocałunek byż zmyślony durniu był zmuszony-nika -ii...znowu dostane w noge?-czkawka -jak będe miała lewą ręke sprawną...może..-nika -Dagur Stoik Szalony zostajesz skazany na podziemie i męczeństwa!-Hades -ooo...a już tak fajnie było,miał sie zabić później jego rodzina i inni-dagur -ej...nie obrażaj nas-nika Nagle pojawił się Thor z młotem,ciasteczkami,mlekiem i skitelsami -o skittelsy!-nika -co tu sie stało?-Thor -ktoś ciebie poudawał,a teraz czkawka śpiewaj!-Afrodyta Czkawka podszedł do mikrofonu a ja do gitary -możehangover ?-nika -okej...-czkawka I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup pour me some more So I can go until they close up, eh And I can drink until I'm tore up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going (going) I got a little bit trashed last night, night I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah I got a little bit mashed last night, night I got a little sh' faceded, yeah yeah Oh oh oh oh oh, I'm on the roof Oh oh oh oh oh, if you don't know Oh oh oh oh oh, well now you know I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup pour me some more So I can go until they close up, eh And I can drink until I'm tore up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on! Drink up, cause a party ain't a party 'til you ride all threw it. End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless. Officer like what the hell is you doin' Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again Give me (gimme) Henn, give me (gimme) gin, give me (gimme) champagne bubbles til' the end What happens after that, if you inspired til I'm ten Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again again and again Wasted so what, irrelevant we're kicked to the head, who's selling it I got the hangover , that's my medicine Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent A little jack can't hurt this veteran I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, pour up I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup pour me some more So I can go until they close up, eh And I can drink until I'm tore up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on! I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup pour me some more So I can go until they close up, eh And I can drink until I'm tore up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on! -łał...-czkawka-nie wiedziałem że tak umiem śpiewać.. -a ja tak-nika-jak szłeś pod prysznic to śpiewałeś że nawet ja cie słyszałam pod ziemią -HAHAAH!!!-bogowie Zaczerwienił się oj biedny biedny,jak ja mu wszystko powiem że to nawet pleśniak słyszał to zemdleje.Ale wtedy wszystkie skargi do mnie albo do valki dawali. -nika...przepraszam-czkawka -za co?-nika -za to żee przyprowadziłem ciebie do tego świata,za wszystko wogule...-czkawka -oooooo....-bogowie -em...nie wiem o co chodzi tobie,ale ja sie nie gniewam ani nie smuce,ja poprostu koffam te życie!Co tam facebook..oj,facebook!!-nika -co?!-wszyscy -no nie!!!!!moja grupa 1 623 zaproszenia!ile ja to będe klikała dużo razy!-nika -nie strasz nas-Thor -to teraz ty śpiewsz co nie?-Atena -no..tylko nie wiem co-nika -Ta z nightcore -czkawka -hm..?-nika -no ta piosenka,daj telefon-czkawka Pokazał na telefonie tą piosenkę...o jeju ona jest trudna! -em...-nika '''Myśli niki' -zaśpiewaj! -nie,weź taką normalniejszą -zaraz się coś stanie -weź inną -nie bierz tej -Posłuchaj swojego serca... -okej-nika -zgadzasz się?-Zeus -no..tak-nika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0mrgjbedZQ -łał....co to jest za niebieskie światełko?-nika -nie!nie idź tam!-Thor Nie słuchałam,szłam prosto do światła.Przedemną wskoczył czkawka jako smok i stanął tyłem do mnie,ale wielgachne ma skrzydła i on jeszcze nie umie latać? -weź mnie przepuść,te światło przypomina mi...-nika Sama nie wiem -to jest tak z syrenami,że jak ktoś śpiewa piękniej od nich i manipuluje ludźmi to chcą ją albo przygarnąć czyli niebieskie światło albo zabić czyli czerwone światło-Hades -zaśpiewaj tą piosenkę You're Gonna Go Far Kid-nika -do mnie mówisz?-czkawka -no,jeśli śpiewasz tak fajnie pod prysznicem to ta piosenka nieźle zabrzmi,co nie?-nika -podasz tekst?-czkawka -no jasne!-nika -a czemu tak chcesz?-czkawka -chce zagrać ją na gitarze, i usłyszeć jak ty tak brzmisz po jednej wysilonej piosence-nika -aha...okej!-czkawka Nagle byliśmy na dziedzińcu na Berk,nikogo nie było.Widzieliśmy na morzu dwie pływające łódki nie podpalone. -ej tam są nasze ciała!!!-nika -mamy głośniki,mikrofon,gitare i inne samo grające instrumenty zaśpiewamy-czkawka -bo oni was nie słyszą tylko w śpiewie!!-Atena -śpiewaj bo Pyskacz kończy nawijać!-nika -eee...a jak ta piosenka sie nazywała?-czkawka -You're Gonna Go Far Kid -nika -dzięki-czkawka-ej a chór? -to ja będe ,śpiewaj!!podpalają już strzały!-nika Show me how to lie You’re getting better all the time And turning all against the oneIs an art that’s hard to teach Another clever word Sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you step back into line A mob jumps to their feet '' ''Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance And no one even knewIt was really only you '-chyba usłyszeli-nika ' And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You’re gonna go far, kid '' ''chorus: With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit ‘em right between the eyes x2 When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives '' ''Slowly out of line And drifting closer in your sights So play it out I’m wide awake It’s a scene about me There’s something in your way And now someone is gonna pay And if you can’t get what you want Well it’s all because of me Noo...tak wszyscy zebrali się wokół w koło'' '' Now dance, fucker, danceMan, I never had a chance And no one even knewIt was really only you '' And now you’ll lead the way'' Show the light of day Nice work you did You’re gonna go far, kidTrust, deceived! '' ''chorus: With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit ‘em right between the eyes x2 When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives '' ''Now dance, fucker, dance He never had a chance And no one even knewIt was really only you '' ''So dance, fucker, danceI never had a chanceIt was really only you '' ''chorus: With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit ‘em right between the eyes x2 When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives '' ''Clever alibis Lord of the flies Hit ‘em right between the eyes x2 When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See ‘em running for their lives See ‘em running for their lives -czkawka?-valka-nika? -czkawka?-Astrid s. -chyba nas widzą i usłyszeli-nika{szptem} -tak myślisz?-czkawka -wymyśl coś...-nika -ee...Zapraszam was wszystkich do twierdzy na przyjęcie z okazji...-czkawka -kiedy masz urodziny?-nika -4 lipca-czkawka -Z okazji urodzin wodza!!-nika -dzisiaj jest 4 lipca?-czkawka -tak,a co-czkawka m. -zaśpiewajcie coś jeszcze!-wiking 1 -i zagrajcie!-wiking 2 -chcemy muzyki!!-tłum -Czkawka zaśpiewa!-nika s. -a wcale że nie bo nika!!-czkawka s. -Tak!-tłum -ej no!-nika s. -Bad boya -czkawka s. -odwołuje to co powiedziałam tam w górze!-nika -no weź!-nika m. -zagram na instrumencie,na flecie-nika s. -no dobra,ale też zaśpiewasz!-czkawka s. -dobra!-Astrid m. i s. -A obydwie astrid mi pomogą!-nika s. -nie gadaj tylko graj!-wiking 3 Dobra to może flet ?Dobra -teraz zaśpiewaj!-Valka -On the floor !-pyskacz -Czy wszyscy dotykali mojego telefonu?-Nika -tak...-wszyscy To zaczynamy! Po piosence -teraz czkawka prosze!-dziecko z tłumu -no jasne,Czkawka,ta małą dziewczynka chce żebyś zaśpiewał-nika Cały zaczerwienił się przed tłumem -no co?musisz przebrać bokserki?-nika -dobra to zaśpiewam...-czkawka -Welcome to the club -nika -oooołłł...-czkawka Po piosence numer dwa... -ale my chcemy tą pierwszą!-tłum -ręka mnie już boli od gitary i fleta!-nika s. -a mnie gardło-czkawka s. -ostatni raz!!-tłum Jeżeli wódz robi wszystko dla swoich ludzi to... -zaśpiewajcie!!-Astridki -czkawka,jak jeszcze raz będe musiała w przyszłość śpiewać to wal sie!-nika s. -Youre gonna go kid czy jakoś tak?-nika s. -no..-czkawka s. Sen który się prawie spełnił Persp.Valki Jednak te śpiewanie pod prysznicem wyszło mu na dobre. Persp.Ereta i bliźniaków E:chyba zaczne śpiewać pod prysznicem Sz:Eret jest chyba zazdrosny M:Musimy go posłać na wyspe Kim Kardashian Persp.Śledzików i Sączysmarków Ś:Wyspa kim kardashian... S:Też tak umiem śpiewać... Persp.Astrid oby dwoje Wow...ciekawe jak śpiewał gdy był młodszy Persp.Czkawki młodszego No...ale wyprzystojniałem w 20 wieku,w dodatku moje marzenie sie spełni!Astrid... Persp.Niki młodszej No nie wiedziałam że tak gram na gitarze,flecie i innych... Persp.Niki starszej Nigdy więcej gitary,nigdy więcej gitary! Persp.Czkawki starszego Nigdy w życiu śpiewania,nigdy -jeszcze raz!-tłum wikingów -nie!mi wysiadają palce a wodzowi głos!-nika s. -pozatym jest wieczór, i ciemno-Astrid s. Wszyscy z niechęcią sie rozeszli -jutro wyruszamy na wojne z Dagurem-nika m. -a może dzsiaj?jest wieczór,ciemno,pozatym takie niespodziewane nadejśćie to wystraszy ich-czkawka m. -może pójdziemy do twierdzy?-Astrid s. -no okej...-czkawka s. Coś mnie niepokoiło - co ty taki spięty czkawka?-eret -co...?ja?nie...napewno-czkawka s. -czekaj,my go zaraz ożywimy-mieczyki -zero demolki bliźniaki-nika m. Persp.Astrid starszej Czkawce chyba odjeło mowy,no tak jak dużo śpiewał to napewno.Weszlismy do twierdy i usiedliśmy przy iksym stole,żeby każdy się zmieśćił.Przez pół godziny wszyscy gadali o wojnie.Czkawki,były zamyślone,a nika?spała.Było nudno przedewszystkim.Może byśmy jakieś zabawy wymśliły.Albo i nie,ta gadatnina będzie trwała w nieskończoność,może utnę sobie drzemkę?Dobry pomysł,moja druga postać już to zrobiła. Sen jako 20 latkowie bez młodocianów.Normalny świat : ''-ciekawe co porabia czkawka?-Astrid'' Pójde i zobacze,tak jak zawsze.Albo najpierw wejde do Niki?chyba tak.Jej dom jest o tam,czekaj...tu jest krew?Weszłam i zobaczyłam wichure oraz nike?Ale leżała..Może zemdlała? ''-hej nika...Nika!!-Astrid'' Wichura odeszła a ja widziałam na śćianie napis ''-"Za późno na ratunek Niki i czkawki..."-Astrid'' O Thorze... thumb|268px ''-Wichura!szybko do domu czkawki!-Astrid'' Lecieliśmy jak nocna furia,z hukiem do domu wlecielśmy. ''-valka?-Astrid'' ''-tak?-valka'' ''-gdzie jest czkawka?-Astrid'' ''-chyba,w swoim pokoju...-Valka'' ''-dzięki-Astrid'' Szybko po schodach wleciałam,może jeszcze się uda uratować?Drzwi do pokoju były otwarte.Jak weszłam,tak zaczłam płakać.Było za późno. ''-czkawka...-Astrid'' Pogrzeb był tydzień po tym wypadku.Teraz jest Zima,przyszłam na grób czkawki i Niki.Valka zmarła z odwodnienia jakieś dwa dni temu.To samo chmuroskok i szczerbatek.Wichura teraz zachorowała bardzo groźnie i może nie dożyje jutra. ''-chce być teraz koło ciebie,wszyscy zmarli,nawet ty...-Astrid'' Nagle śnieg zaczął mnie opatulać.Było mi zimno a jednocześnie ciepło.Ale jednak przeważało zimno.Nagle widziałam ciemność i blask.Wstałam i widziałam jak moje ciało leży na ziemi.Mam skrzydła?I widze...czkawka! ''-zrobiłem tak jak chciałaś...-czkawka'' thumb|300px''-Czkawka!!-Astrid'' Pocałowaliśmy się,to trwało chyba wieczność.Aż odlecieliśmy w góre.Spotkałam tam Nike,Valke,Szczerbatka i chmuroskoka i naszego wodza Stoika. ''-witamy w niebie!-Wszyscy'' Ale nagle zaświeciło czerwone światło i zabrało wszystkich,zostałam sama i nagle.... ''-''Czkawka!!-Astrid s. -Co??!!-wszyscy Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie zdziwieni i wystraszeni -gdzie jest czkawka?-Astrid s. -tam...albo...nie wiem gdzie on jest-sączysmarki -a stało się coś przed chwilą?-Astrid m. -może zrobimy plan wydarzeń?-śledzik -no najpierw zgasły światła,a potem ej gdzie jest nika?-Valka -nie...musimy szybko ich poszukać!-Astrid Prosze niech ten sen sie nie spełni! -a dlaczego?-czkawka m.-ał.... -co sie stało?-Astrid m. -mój brzuch,przeszywa ból-czkawka m. -Lece do czkawki a wy do niki,nika nic nie czujesz?-Astrid s. - ona zemdlała!-Astrid m. -szybko do czkawki i niki do domu...!!-Astrid s. Ja do niki najpierw wleciałam.Była pusta jaskinia ale chyba tam jest jakaś postać,nika!Była odwrócona tyłem do zabójcy -nika uważaj!!-Astrid s. -hm?-nika-Spadaj Dagur!! Dała mu kopniaka w czułe miejsce,iii.....napewno bolało... -szybko do czkawki,widziałam w śnie że byłaś martwa to samo on,później plaga śmierći szybko!-Astrid -ejejej....czkawka jest tu,gdzieś w tej jaskini-nika -nie, jest w domu,mam pytanie zemdlałaś?-Astrid -no...w twierdzy,najpierw zgasły światła,ból głowy i potem ta jaskinia-Nika -szybko,zawieź mnie do domu czkawki!-Astrid -a wichura?gdzie jest?-nika -poleciała ze mną młodszą-Astrid -aha,a chcesz siedzieć czy w szponach?-nika -wole siedzieć...-Astrid Przemieniła się w smoka całkowicie,miała siodło,bardzo wygodne nawet.Wylecieliśmy z nory, i odrazu byliśmy pod domem czkawki -szybko!!-Astrid s. -już lece!przez okno wejde-nika Persp.Niki To wszystko wydaje się dziwne...Wleciałam przez okno i widziałam dagura za czkawką -czkawka za tobą!!!-nika Chwycił piekło i walczył z Dagurem -czkawka!-Astrid -uwaga!-nika Strzeliłam plazmą w dagura,ale on zrobił unik i walło w Astrid -teraz pożałujesz!-nika-moja ulubiona postać... Rzuciłam się na dagura,czkawka podbiegł do Astrid,naszczęśćie to była lekka plazma.Otworzyła oczy chyba -żyje?-nka -tak...-Astrid -Astrid..-czkawka Przez moją nieuwage dźgnął mnie w brzuch sztyletem z jadem węża -wraou!!!-nika Zwołałam wszystkie smoki i ludzi.On uciekł,a ja dalej czułam trucizne.Moja krew sie lała,czekaj ona jest czarna?A tak bo jestem smokiem.Widze ciemność,zemdlałam.Wraou...ale chce mi się spać Persp.Astrid starszej -Nika?nika!-Astrid s.-czkawka..ona chyba nie... -nie!poprostu ma trucizne,mam tu wywar gdzieś w tamtej pułce-czkawka s. Szukał i szukał,nareszcie znalazł -może nie jest za późno-czkawka Wlał tą dziwną miksture do rany -no to teraz trzeba przez tydzień nalewać jej do rany,bo ona jest bardzo ogromna,widzisz?-czkawka s. -czekaj a ten wywar nie powoduje głupawki i halucynacji?Czkawka!tam masz normalny wywar!trzeba tylko dodać krokusa fioletowego i liśćie mięty!jednak sie nie uczyłeś u Gothi-Astrid Super...będzie nam tu wariować,a przecież jutro jest wojna!Nasza! -juttro wojna,wszystko,potrzebujemy dwóch alfów a narazie mamy jednego i zdrowego-astrid s. -czekaj...a młody szczerbatek?też będzie chyba alfą co nie?-czkawka s. -nie wiem...-Astrid s. Głupawka na wojnie?Przesada... Przesuneliśmy wojne na za tydzień,chociaż wiemy że dagur zaatakuje przed nami.Teraz ide do niki,może nie będzie wariować?Czkawka...musze go zaprowadzić do Gothi na nauke. Persp.Czkawki -nika?gdzie jesteś?nie bawmy się znowu w chowanego i horror,prosze!-czkawka s. -no dobra...-nika s. -zamień się w smoka musze dać ci wywar-czkawka s. -dobra,ale najpierw zagramy w ganianego!-nika -Szczerbatki!!Czkawka!Nika!gońcie starszą nike!-czkawka s. -znowu?-nia i czkawka młodsi Znowu ganianego się bawimy. Tydzień po wariowaniu -czkawka,ona nie przestała wariować-Astrid s. -trudno,musi jechać z nami na wojne,inaczej przegramy-czkawka m. -wiesz że masz trzeciego warkoczyka?-Astrid m. -że co?-czkawki -mówie do młodszego,my,szpadki i niki zrobiłyśmy mu,na pamiątke-Astrid m. Do twierdzy wszedł Stoik -dobra musimy wyruszać przed zmierzchem!-Stoik-czemu nika wariuje? -opowiemy po drodze-wszyscy I tak przemineła nam cała droga.Przed wyspą dagura uzbroiliśmy się w bronie,smoki i inne rzeczy. -czas zacząć wojne-Stoik -a jest TNT?-nika s. - a co to?-Stoik -nic to nic nie jest-nika m. -Wojna!!wróg!!-służący dagura Zaczeło się piekło.Wszyscy walczyli i na smokach i na ziemi.Na statkach pozostała tylko nika 20 letnia.Dalej jej odbijało.Mi też pomału.Szczerbatek latał sam,ja też.Mielismy wtedy większe szanse na wygraną. -tam!!-Dagur Wypuśćili siatke na smoki.Omijaliśmy je bez przeszkód,jedynie ta ostatnia mnie złapała. -Nika!!szczerbatek!!czkawka!!-czkawka s. Ups..przez mój krzyk też zostali złapani.Już miałem uderzać o ziemie,ale coś mnie chwyciło -podwieść gdzieś?-Nika s. -ty już nie wariujesz?-czkawka s. -nie a co?-nika s. Wypuśćiła mnie z siatki i łapaliśmy naszych przyjaciół oraz smoki.Po wszystkim,zaczeliśmy walczyć.Wandale wygrywali.Ale źle poszło gdy wypuśćili smoka dagura.Zaczeliśmy upadać. Narrator Wandale na pooczątku upadali.Dopiero później zwyciężali.Gdy było po wojnie,wikingowie wracali do swojej wyspy. Jak myślicie?co sie stanie? Jest mi bardzo smutno :-C że nikt nie odwiedza bloga.... Jeśli chcecie końcówke histori...to dobijcie do 35 komentarzy... Była chłodna Persp.Czkawki Wróciliśmy na Berk,wszystko fajnie,sprzątaliśmy lód po Oszołomostrachu,na koniec widzieliśmy łódke. -czkawka,jakaś łódź płynie-Astrid Popatrzałem po wszystkich i się pytałem czy ktoś zna ten znak na fladze.Niestety nikt nie wiedział,podeszłem do Niki.Widziałem że się trzęsie -masz bluze?-czkawka -nie jest mi zimno,mam inny problem-Nika Widziałem że nie chce powiedzieć więc dalej jej nie męczyłem.Poszedłem do portu żeby przywitać gośći bądź wrogów.Ale ujżałem tylko jednego chłopaka,miał 25 lat na oko. -Witamy na Berk,jestem Czkawka wódz wyspy,co ciebie do nas sprowadza? -Szukam pewnej dziewczyny,ma na imię....ty-chłopak Pokazywał na Nike -ty zabiłaś Ojca!dobrze Ci?teraz jesteśmy sierotami!-chłopak -Arek!nie wiesz co on mi robił!ciągle byłam w kuchni,wykorzystywał mnie!ty poszedłeś do więzienia a ja?cierpiałam!-nika -no i?to że pił nie znaczy że ciebie wykorzystywał!-Arek -nie wiesz...gdyby tylko mama żyła!wiem co ona przeżywała!po niej została tylko gwiazda na niebie!-Nika -aha!czyli po więzieni zamiast ze mną się spotkać to wolałaś uciec!-Arek -babcia wiedziałą co przeżywałam...odnalazła mnie-Nika -spokój!-czkawka -cicho!-Arek -ty mi rozkazujesz?-czkawka Wyciągnął pistolet -cofnij sie!-nika Wycofałem sie,wszyscy raczej nawet smoki. -powiedz,jak ty to zrobiłaś co?!-Arek -niech cie nie obchodzi!-Nika -aha....to teraz zrobie to samo co ty-Arek -czekaj nie-Astrid Wycelował w Astrid -nie!-nika W jednej chwili postrzelił Nike która osłoniła Astrid -teraz jestem wolny-Arek Zniknął w czarnym pyle. -Nika!-Astrid -jeszcze się uda,szybko do gothi!-Valka Po godzinie zmarła,miała kulke w sercu,nie dało się jej uratować już.Poszedłem do Astrid,usiedliśmy na kanapie i piliśmy herbate na uspokojenie -opowiadaj-Astrid -napewno?-czkawka Po dłuższym namyśleniu Astrid -...tak...-Astrid -Była chłodna a jej ręce poczerwieniały z żalu,ona wciąż tu jest choć już nie zrealizuje planów,to krwawa rzeka wspomnień spływająca po jej dłoniach,to nie tak miało być taka nie miała być jej dola-Czkawka Rozpłakała się,dopiero po godzinie chciałą mi coś powiedzieć -weszłąm do domu niki i znalazłam coś w rodzaju pamiętnika babci od niki,znalazłam tam jedną strone taką ciekawą-Astrid -pokaż-czkawka "Miała duże ambicje lecz w domu ciągłe echo w garach,choć jak domem to nazwać 4 kąty w 4 ścianach ,brat promotor osiedlowych akcji zaopatrza getto ,najpierw strzał później 10 lat w celi lekką ręką,matka dawno nie żyje jej światło płonie gdzieś na niebie ,ojciec alkoholik podtrzymywał życie pod sklepem ,ciągle ubliżał córce ten stary durny frajer,co dzień szantażował kazał klękać i łapać za faje,świat jest tak sprawiedliwy że dostaniesz w plecy kulkę ,to nieludzkie ziom jak ojciec może szmacić własną córkę ,i gdzie jest całe prawo miała dość życia pod kluczem.Planowała to od dawna nie mogła od tego uciec,przyczaiła się pewnego razu cała roztrzęsiona,ktoś wszedł zamknęła oczy coś trzymała w dłoniach ,to jedna sekunda trafiła z kojca do kojca ręce czerwone z żalu ,zabiła ojca ,to nie tak miało być" -daj coś do pisania-czkawka -po co?-astrid -trzeba końcówke napisać....żeby wiedzieli kto jest bohaterem po Stoiku-czkawka Podała mi długopis.Dokończyłem takim zdaniem."Ten pieprzony materialista zabił siostrę" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach